Ciberlove II - How to be a Gay Boy
by Amanda Izidoro
Summary: Stiles agora namora ninguém menos do que Derek Hale. E como todo namoro, uma hora as coisas tem que esquentar entre eles. O problema é que Stiles ñ sabe como fazer isso acontecer. E vai atrás da única pessoa que pode lhe ensinar: Danny!
1. Donzela

_**Disclaimer: **__Teen Wolf, infelizmente, não me pertence. Se me pertencesse, eu estaria rica e fazendo festinhas particulares com o Tyler Hoechlin e o Dylan O'Brien. _

_Esta fic é continuação de Ciberlove, se vc não leu a primeira, não vai entender a segunda. Obviamente, é uma fic Sterek, que contém relacionamento afetivo entre dois homens. Se vc acha isso errado/feio/pecaminoso simplesmente feche a página e não leia. Não me imponha suas convicções, eu não estou impondo as minhas à você. Obrigada pela compreensão!_

_Ah, e vc que leu Ciberlove, notou o quanto ela foi romântica, né? Agora, nesta aqui, as coisas vão sair um pouquinho do romantismo e cair no erotismo. Sim, meus amores e amoras, vai ter ceninha quente entre nossos meninos... Espero que gostem e que comentem, ok?_

**Donzela**

- Você vai ficar sentado aí a tarde inteira sem falar nada?

Stiles abriu a boca e fechou novamente, coçando a cabeça com a mão direita. Estava há quase uma hora na casa de Danny. Chegou logo após o almoço, cumprimentou os pais do colega e subiu com ele para o quarto. Aparentemente ele deveria contar sobre sua primeira noite com o namorado, Derek Hale, após o baile de formatura.

- Foi tão traumático assim? – Danny insistiu.

- Não. – o rapaz respondeu com um sussurro.

- Então... quem ficou por cima?

- Ninguém.

- Anh?

- Não rolou nada. A gente saiu do baile lá pelas 3 da manhã, fomos pra casa dele e ficamos sentados na varanda. Até rolou uns beijos mais empolgantes, mas parece que o aviso do meu pai, mandando ele manter as mãos acima da minha cintura funcionou perfeitamente.

- Uau. Isso é sinal de que ele te respeita.

- Oh sim, me respeita e muito. Me respeita até demais. Me respeita além do necessário.

- É, pelo visto você se cansou disso, né?

- Completamente. – suspirou resignado.

Danny riu. Stiles havia descoberto há poucos meses que era gay, arrumou o namorado mais sexy de toda Beacon Hills e teve uma crise de pânico por pensar que teria que fazer sexo com ele na noite do baile de formatura. Agora, a crise era por não ter feito sexo.

- Eu não entendo, sabe? Quer dizer, ele devia querer... Digo, quando a gente se pega assim ele tá sempre empolgado, sabe?

A voz do rapaz carregava insegurança e frustração. Aliás, insegurança era um mantra constante na cabeça dele, desde antes de se envolver com Derek Hale. Depois do envolvimento, parecia ter se misturado ao seu sangue e corria por suas veias, embora ele tentasse disfarçar. A verdade é que Stiles ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava namorando um cara como Hale por tanto tempo.

Para ele, Derek era o que se costuma dizer "muita areia para seu caminhãozinho". E agora, aquele respeito todo por parte do lobisomem o fazia pensar que talvez ele não conseguisse despertar no namorado o mesmo tesão que sentia quando estava com ele.

Danny pareceu ler nos olhos do amigo toda a confusão de sentimentos que se passava dentro dele. Deu dois tapinhas na perna do rapaz e sugeriu:

- Por que você não toma a iniciativa?

- Ok, você bateu a cabeça com muita força ontem na cabeceira da cama. – ele retrucou indignado.

- Stiles, pelo amor de Deus! Você não é uma donzela virgem da década de 20.

- Donzela, não! Década de 20, também não! Mas virgem, definitivamente sim!

- Sério?

Stiles não respondeu. Apenas encarou o amigo com uma expressão quase assassina, e qualquer um que conhecesse o casal ia dizer que ele estava aprendendo com o namorado.

- Desculpa, cara! – Danny tentava não rir – Bom, não faz diferença. Se você namorasse uma garota não ia esperar que ela tomasse a iniciativa, certo?

- Mas garotas são diferentes. Eu sei onde pegar, onde colocar a mão, onde... onde morder... e esse tipo de coisa não é fácil com o Derek.

- Preste atenção no que vou te falar: garotas e garotos não são diferentes. Regra número 1, Stiles, faça nele o que ia gostar que ele fizesse em você.

A sobrancelha do rapaz se ergueu enquanto ele pensava que não teria força para prensar Derek na parede, enquanto mordia sua nuca e mantinha seus braços presos acima da cabeça. Engoliu em seco.

- Uma coisa de cada vez, Stiles! – Danny chamou-lhe a atenção, percebendo que a imaginação do rapaz corria solta – Vamos fazer as coisas com calma.

- Ok. – foi tudo o que conseguiu falar, tentando apagar a imagem dele segurando Derek por trás de sua mente.

- Tive uma ideia. Não sei se vai dar certo, mas não custa tentar. Que tal se eu te ensinasse como ser gay?

- Há, eu sabia que você me achava atraente! – ele riu e ganhou um soco no braço – Ai! Brincadeira... Como você vai me ensinar isso? Espero que não seja assistindo Glee, ouvindo os CD's da Cher ou fazendo compras.

- Eu podia te bater novamente, sabia?

- Eu sei, eu sei... Então, como você pensa em me ajudar?

- Vou preparar um "tutorial" pra você. Lições diárias exclusivas, você passa aqui antes de encontra-lo, eu te ensino algumas técnicas e você vai e testa com o Derek. Em uma semana eu aposto que ele vai ser como um cachorrinho adestrado.

Stiles sorriu com a comparação. Era uma ideia estúpida. Era uma ideia tipicamente adolescente, estúpida e idiota. Talvez funcionasse.


	2. 1ª lição: Pescoço

**1ª Lição: Pescoço**

- Então, vai encontrar com ele hoje?

- Vou.

- Cinema, lanchonete, casa dele, sua casa... onde?

- Minha casa. Vou arrumar o note dele.

- Vai ter que formatar?

- Não, só atualizar o antivírus. Coisa rápida, mas ele não entende nada disso. – respondeu, divertindo-se com a dificuldade que Derek ainda tinha com seu próprio notebook.

- Ótimo! Se ele não entende nada, formate!

- Tá maluco, Danny? Isso pode demorar umas três horas.

- Exatamente. E nesse tempo vocês podem namorar e você vai ter um ótimo pretexto para colocar em prática a primeira lição.

- Oh! Gostei. E qual a primeira lição?

- Pescoço.

- Pode dizer!

Stiles parecia uma criança ouvindo a história do Papai Noel. E não seria exagero dizer que se ele tivesse papel e caneta em mãos estaria anotando tudo o que Danny falava.

- Stiles, o pescoço é muito sensível...

- Mas chupada no pescoço é clichê demais. – ele interrompeu.

- Quem falou em chupada? Use os dentes, a ponta da língua, seja suave, delicado. Aja em câmera lenta, isso é quase uma tortura. Um ponto estratégico: o pomo de adão.

E Danny falou por mais meia hora tudo o que o rapaz podia fazer com o pescoço do namorado. E Stiles começou a ter algumas ideias próprias também sobre o assunto.

Derek chegou com o notebook pouco antes do por do sol. Cumprimentou o xerife e subiu pro quarto do namorado, que o esperava de banho tomado, barba feita e já no computador, fingindo estar interessado em alguma notícia sobre basquete.

O alfa entrou no quarto, deu um selinho em Stiles e entregou a máquina, sentando na cama e observando o rapaz abrir o note, ligar e começar a mexer, usando comandos que ele jamais conseguiria compreender.

- Nossa, tem mais vírus do que eu pensei.

- Não dá pra arrumar? – ele indagou, preocupado, e já pensando em voltar na loja em que havia comprado a máquina e exigir a garantia.

- Dá sim! – Stiles o tranquilizou – É só formatar, mas isso pode demorar algumas horas.

Vinte minutos depois e os dois estavam jogados na cama do rapaz, assistindo clipes da MTV enquanto a formatação acontecia. E cinco minutos depois eles não sabiam mais que música estava tocando porque já haviam se pegado em beijos.

Geralmente era Derek que o abraçava mais apertado, que puxava Stiles para perto, mas sabendo que o "sogro" estava em casa, ele tentava se conter. O que, na opinião de Stiles, era excelente já que lhe dava mais espaço para agir.

Ele aproveitou um momento em que Derek parecia precisar recuperar o fôlego e encerrou o beijo, com uma pequena mordida no lábio inferior, depois mordendo o queixo do alfa, sem se importar com a barba dele.

Contornou o maxilar do alfa com pequenas mordidas até chegar à orelha, ali usou a língua para brincar com o lóbulo e em seguida desceu pela lateral do pescoço com uma lambida lenta. Quase no ombro, retomou os beijos até chegar ao pomo de adão de Derek que, ele notou, parecia ter esquecido de respirar.

Parou o que fazia apenas para criar um suspense e quando o lobisomem parecia estar se recuperando, Stiles arranhou os dentes sobre o ponto estratégico, fazendo Derek praticamente rosnar e rolar pela cama, ficando por cima do rapaz.

- Wow! – Stiles riu, notando o volume na calça do namorado ficando maior.

- Isso... Isso foi... – Derek lutava para respirar – inesperado.

O telefone tocou na sala, distraindo o alfa que não conseguiu reagir quando o rapaz puxou um de seus braços, saindo de baixo dele e o derrubando de bruços na cama, subindo rapidamente em suas costas. Chegou ao ouvido dele e sussurrou:

- Isso também vai ser inesperado...

Stiles roçou os dentes na nuca de Derek e o rosnado saiu mais alto que antes, o alfa erguendo o corpo, especialmente o quadril, em direção do jovem.

- Stiles! – o xerife gritou – Estou subindo.

O rapaz saltou da cama e foi para o computador, ligando o monitor no exato instante em que seu pai abriu a porta. Derek não sabia o que fazer. Não podia levantar e correr o risco do xerife notar sua ereção.

- O que está fazendo?

- Formatando o note do Derek.

- Ah. Ele... – o xerife olhou para Hale que continuava deitado de bruços, sem atrever se mexer – ele dormiu?

Stiles olhou para a cama.

- Sim. Ele não tem paciência para essas coisas.

- Bom, isso explica os roncos que eu ouvi. Ligaram da delegacia. Tenho que ir checar umas coisas. Não se meta em encrencas, ok?

Stiles despediu do pai e mal ouviu a porta da sala se fechar e se viu prensado contra a porta do quarto, Derek respirava fundo, o rosto bem rente ao do namorado.

- Sua vez!

Foi tudo o que ele disse antes de fazer em Stiles o que o rapaz tinha feito nele. E depois de virá-lo de costas e morder-lhe a nuca branca, deu dois passos para trás.

- Ei! – o rapaz protestou.

- Isso é para você aprender a não me provocar.

O rapaz assistiu completamente atônito o namorado abrir a janela do quarto para sair (mania que ele não tinha perdido, mesmo depois de oficialmente juntos) e pensou que tinha ferrado com tudo. Mas antes de sair, Derek voltou, roubou um último selinho dizendo:

- Pego o computador amanhã.


	3. 2ª lição: um pouco mais para baixo

2ª lição: Um pouco mais para baixo

- E você tá apavorado por quê? Pelo que me contou ele gostou. E muito. E com certeza quer continuar a brincadeira.

- Será?

- É óbvio. Você só tem que se antecipar e não deixar ele tomar o controle da situação.

Stiles pensou que tomar o controle das coisas era especialidade de Derek Hale e tirar isso dele deveria deixa-lo completamente louco. Pensando bem, a ideia era divertida.

- Perfeito! – ele falou, com um sorriso quase psicótico – O que eu faço agora?

- Ele disse que pegaria o computador hoje, certo?

- Isso.

- Então, leve o computador para ele. E continue o jogo.

- Morder o pescoço de novo?

- Não exatamente. Você sabia que mamilos masculinos também podem ser manipulados?

Stiles sentiu a garganta secando enquanto ouvia as mil maneiras com que poderia brincar com os mamilos de Derek. Saiu da casa de Danny, passou rapidamente em sua própria casa apenas para buscar o notebook e dirigiu o mais rápido que conseguiu para a mansão.

Estava sentado na "cama" do alfa há 10 minutos. Bem, cama não era exatamente a palavra adequada para definir o colchão largado no centro do quarto, mas na falta de outro lugar mais adequado, era ali que ele ficaria.

Sabia que o alfa estaria em treinamento e achou melhor espera-lo no quarto. Certamente Derek chegaria de calça de malha e regata ensopada de suor. Teria que tirar a camisa e era nisso que o rapaz pensava.

Era engraçado que Derek quase sempre se recusava a beijar Stiles depois do treino. E o rapaz ainda não tinha encontrado um jeito de dizer o quanto gostava do cheiro dele nessas ocasiões. Talvez conseguisse resolver isso também. Pensava nas palavras certas para falar aquilo, afinal, Danny lhe explicara que palavras excitavam tanto quanto ações.

- Stiles! – a voz de Derek o sobressaltou, mas logo ele sorriu vendo que a imagem que fazia do alfa momentos antes era exatamente igual a realidade – O que faz aqui?

- Trouxe seu notebook. – ele indicou a cadeira em que havia deixado o equipamento.

- Não precisava. Eu já ia tomar um banho e passar na sua casa – ele falou enquanto se livrava da regata.

O garoto atravessou o quarto rapidamente, antes que perdesse a coragem.

- Era isso que eu não queria. – a voz um tom mais grave.

- Que eu fosse a sua casa? – o lobisomem se virou, confuso, vendo o garoto fechar a porta atrás de si.

- Não, que você se arrumasse todo. – ele puxou Derek para um beijo – Eu gosto... gosto do seu cheiro assim, tem ideia do quanto você fica gostoso desse jeito?

- Ah... – o alfa fez esforço para não perder o juízo – Vo-você nunca me disse.

A pele de Derek era quente e seus músculos definidos pareciam tensos. A calça de malha não disfarçava em nada sua ereção que já se mostrava bem visível e Stiles se orgulhava agora de saber a reação que provocava nele.

Beijaram-se e se apertaram por um tempo até o rapaz se afastar ligeiramente.

- Vai morder meu pescoço de novo? – o alfa perguntou, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Se você quiser... – ele deu uma lambida rápida no pescoço vulnerável do namorado – Mas pensei em explorar outras áreas hoje. Tipo – ele segurou o mamilo esquerdo do alfa entre a ponta dos dedos – aqui.

E enquanto uma mão dava pequenos beliscões no mamilo esquerdo, ele deixou a boca cair sobre o direito e mordeu, chupou, lambeu. E quando notou que estava bem sensível, antes de trocar de lado, soprou devagar, sorrindo satisfeito ao notar a pele de Derek se arrepiar.

Derek mantinha uma das mãos nos cabelos de Stiles enquanto a outra parecia ganhar vida própria e querer tocar seu membro duro e latejante.

Stiles agora se sentia confiante o bastante para ousar nas brincadeiras e até se arriscou a abandonar os mamilos do namorado e contornar os músculos em volta com a língua, descendo pelo abdômen definido, depois subindo para o pescoço e mordendo os ossos do ombro.

- Você vai... vai acabar... vai me fazer uivar – ele dizia entre os dentes, já descontrolado com uma das mãos dentro da calça larga, masturbando-se.

Stiles parou o que estava fazendo, deu dois passos para trás e falou:

- E isso é para você aprender a não me abandonar quando eu estiver tentando te levar pra cama. – deu um selinho no alfa, que o olhava sem acreditar – Te espero amanhã a noite no meu quarto.

Desceu as escadas e quase passou mal a caminho de casa. Sabia que seu banho seria o mais demorado do ano porque ele teria que se resolver de alguma maneira, antes que tivesse blue eggs. Semanas mais tarde Derek iria negar, mas Stiles tinha certeza de ter ouvido o namorado uivar enquanto ele dirigia para casa.


	4. 3ª lição: Sorvete no Parque

**3ª lição: Sorvete no parque**

- Agora faça o favor de me explicar como o seu namorado não te espancou depois disso?

- Ainda to tentando entender. Aliás, quero saber como eu não me espanquei depois disso. Acho que se eu não tivesse ido embora, as coisas teriam acontecido.

- Não duvido disso.

- Eu sou um idiota.

- Disso eu sei desde a quinta série. Mas depois disso vocês se falaram?

- Ele me ligou a noite. Perguntou se tinha certeza que eu queria que ele viesse me ver.

- Parecia bravo?

- Parecia sério.

- Hum.

- Hum? Eu não gosto de "huns", "huns" são sempre ruins. Sempre aparecem em situações impossíveis de serem resolvidas. Pode fazer o favor de ser um bom professor e eliminar esse "hum" da nossa conversa.

- Tudo bem. Tudo bem! Vamos consertar isso... Mas acho que vamos ter que adiantar um pouco as lições.

- Adiantar? Como assim, adiantar? Você já quer que eu dê pra ele hoje?

- Seria interessante você dar alguma coisa a ele hoje a noite. Não necessariamente dar pra ele. Apenas dar alguma coisa a mais para ele não surtar.

Vinte minutos depois, Stiles estacionava o jipe próximo ao parque de diversão. Desligou o veículo e encarou o amigo sentado no banco do passageiro.

- Tem certeza? – ele ainda estava constrangido, pensando o que diriam se o vissem andando pelo parque com Danny? Pior, se alguém falasse para Derek que ele estava no parque com outro cara?

- Absoluta. Só aqui vamos achar o que eu preciso para te ensinar a próxima lição.

Eles andaram menos de cinco minutos, Stiles sentindo suor escorrer pela sua espinha. Até Danny sorrir e anunciar:

- Encontrei.

Stiles olhou em volta, tentando entender porque precisavam ir até a praça de alimentação do parque. Ele achava que levar maçãs do amor e algodão doce para Derek não resolveria seu problema. E seu namorado também não era exatamente o tipo que poderia gostar de bichinhos de pelúcia ganhados em barraquinhas de tiro ao alvo.

Foi então que Stiles visualizou Danny pagando por dois sorvetes de máquina. Desses que saem em forma de cone em cima das casquinhas. Sorvetes típicos de parques de diversão. E mais uma vez sua mente entrou em choque, tentando não imaginar o que viria a seguir.

Afastaram-se do movimento do parque que aquela hora da tarde nem era tão grande assim e Danny sorriu, indicando a Stiles que comesse seu sorvete.

O rapaz deu de ombros e começou a lamber o doce por alguns segundos, até Danny o interromper:

- Pode parar! Desse jeito é capaz que você faz o cara broxar na mesma hora.

- Do que você tá falando? Quer que eu leve ele para tomar sorvete e o quê?

- Stiles, não seja tão ingênuo. Você não vai levar seu namorado para tomar sorvete. O seu namorado vai SER o sorvete.

- Ouch!

- Sim, ele vai precisar disso. Ou melhor, ele merece isso depois do que fez com ele.

- Você quer mesmo que eu... – ele coçava a cabeça nervoso, o sorvete quase escorrendo por suas mãos – Quer que eu faça um boquete nele?

- É bem essa a ideia.

- Merda!

Ele praguejou, pela ideia e por sentir o doce escorrendo em seus dedos. Lambeu os dedos e depois colocou o sorvete todo na boca, para evitar que se sujasse ainda mais. Depois, olhou Danny que o encarava com a boca aberta.

- O que foi?

- Comprei um pra mim porque pensei que teria que te mostrar como fazer. Mas depois dessa última demonstração... Pode até ser que você tenha algum talento. - ele gracejou, vendo Stiles ficar com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Não é tão simples assim...

- É sim! Na verdade você pode se atrapalhar um pouco, porque me disse que ele é grande. Mas vamos fazer assim, primeira coisa é não ter nojo, não ter medo de olhar, de tocar, de segurar. Você já segurou o seu e sabe que ele não quebra. Pode pegar sem medo.

- Pegar não é um problema. Já peguei algumas vezes, por cima da cueca, mas já é alguma coisa, né?

- Com certeza! Então, um mito que você precisa deixar de lado: não precisa colocar tudo na boca.

Stiles arregalou os olhos. A maioria dos filmes pornôs que já havia assistido (e isso incluía as tentativas de assistir filmes gays) o "engolir tudo, até o fim" era como uma lenda. O clássico dos pornôs endeusado em todo mundo chamava-se justamente Garganta Profunda.

- Mas eu pensei que a graça estava...

- Errado! A graça está em como fazer acontecer. Tudo o que você já fez com o pescoço e os mamilos do seu namorado, pode concentrar lá embaixo.

- Até morder? – Stiles parecia horrorizado com a hipótese de cravar os dentes no pênis do namorado.

- Até morder. Mas não é pra arrancar pedaço também, né? – Danny ria das expressões que o rapaz fazia enquanto terminavam o sorvete.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, Stiles pensando em como faria aquilo acontecer. Não podia simplesmente ajoelhar diante de Derek, abrir sua calça e já cair de boca.

- Ainda confuso? – Danny perguntou sem olhar para o rapaz.

- Muito. – Stiles respondeu também sem encarar o outro.

- Ok. Vamos usar métodos mais claros. – ele disse, buscando outro sorvete e voltando para onde Stiles continuava, encostado atrás de um dos trailers dos funcionários do parque. – Preste atenção, porque só vou fazer uma vez.

Stiles não teve tempo de protestar e depois que Danny começou a aula "prática" ele perdeu a capacidade de falar.

Danny segurava o sorvete com firmeza, mas sem apertar muito. Ia explicando para Stiles que "boquete não era só uma chupada com tudo dentro da boca". Um boquete bem feito não ficava restrito ao pênis, envolvia a virilha, as coxas, até mesmo o umbigo.

- Como você não tem experiência, Stiles, pode começar com calma. Uma lambida de um lado – ele mostrava no sorvete – Depois pro outro lado. – e voltava sua atenção para o doce gelado em sua mão. – Depois pode arriscar passar os dentes, assim.

E o rapaz foi assistindo o amigo lamber o sorvete horas com calma, depois com mais rapidez, até colocar a boca em volta do que havia sobrado e aí sim, chupar com vontade, deixando a língua passar pelo topo do sorvete.

- Entendeu? – ele perguntou, mordendo uma parte da casquinha e fazendo Stiles engolir em seco.

- Sim! – ele respondeu com a voz um tanto fina, pigarreando em seguida e tornando a falar com a voz normal. – Digo, sim, entendi. Entendi muito bem.

- Uma última coisa, Stiles.

- Ainda tem mais?

- Tem. O final.

Stiles abriu a boca involuntariamente. Estava acostumado a separar as coisas, um passo de cada vez, quando o assunto era sua relação com Derek, mas isso era um problema porque o impedia de visualizar todas as possibilidades da situação. E agora Danny falava do "final" e Stiles sabia bem o que ele queria dizer.

- O que... Merda. – ele coçou a cabeça, num gesto de nervosismo – O que você acha que eu devo fazer?

- Honestamente?

- Honestamente.

- Depende de como vocês fizerem. Se estiver de camisinha, não tem com o que se preocupar, mas vai ter que acostumar com o gosto meio plástico na boca. Tem algumas com sabores, mas na minha opinião, é tudo enjoativo do mesmo jeito.

- E se... – ele pigarreou – E se estiver sem camisinha?

- Bom, aí é o lugar que vocês estiverem que vai definir. Se estiver no carro, por exemplo, abra a janela e cuspa fora. Agora se estiverem no seu quarto, ou na sala da casa dele, acho que você não vai ter muita opção. A menos que não queira fazer até o fim. Você pode começar com um boquete e terminar com um handjob.

O rapaz meneou a cabeça, ouvindo as dicas e tentando pensar qual das opções lhe parecia mais fácil, até que Danny voltou a falar:

- E não se iluda: não vai ser nada parecido com chocolate branco derretido, ok? Se optar por ir até o fim, é bom saber o que vai encontrar.

- Não muda de pessoa para pessoa?

- Bom, não sou tão galinha assim para te responder isso com precisão científica, mas dizem que hábitos alimentares podem mudar um pouco o gosto da coisa, mas não a ponto de fazer ficar realmente saboroso.

- Ok.

Stiles deu a partida no jipe e já saíam do estacionamento do parque, quando Danny segurou seu antebraço:

- Espera aí. Ok? Só isso? Sem um surto, mesmo que pequeno?

- É. – Stiles não entendia onde o amigo queria chegar.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo! – o sorriso sacana tomava conta do rosto de Danny – Você já provou!

Stiles freou o carro bruscamente.

- Do que você tá falando?

- Para de bancar o santo, Stiles. Certeza que você já provou. Por isso não ficou apavorado, por isso perguntou sobre mudar o gosto de pessoa pra pessoa.

O rubor que cobriu a pele branca de Stiles o denunciava, mesmo que ele tentasse fazer sua melhor poker face.

- De quem foi?

Stiles revirou os olhos e suspirou resignado. Não podia esconder nada de Danny mesmo. Malditos gays e seus sextos sentidos que ele ainda não aprendeu a ter.

- O meu. – e antes que os olhos de Danny se arregalassem a ponto de caírem das órbitas, ele continuou – E nem vem com essa expressão de espanto. Todo cara da nossa escola já fez isso pelo menos uma vez. Aliás, acho que todo cara do mundo todo já lambeu a própria porra pra saber que gosto tinha.

Danny gargalhou alto no carro, dando um tapinha amistoso no ombro do amigo.

- Eu sei disso. Peguei no pé do Jackson por um mês quando ele me contou que tinha feito isso.

E eles seguiram para suas casas, agora contando as coisas sexualmente bizarras no comportamento de seus outros amigos, Jackson e Scott.

Esperar por Derek nunca foi tão ruim quanto aquela noite. Stiles já havia olhado no relógio umas quatro vezes e agora constatava que o alfa estava atrasado dois minutos. Derek já havia se atrasado mais que isso em outras ocasiões, mas naquele dia os dois minutos eram mais que suficientes para o rapaz achar que ele não apareceria mais. Não só naquela noite, como naquela vida.

Deitou em sua cama, apagou a luz, deixando apenas a luminária da cabeceira acesa e fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente. Precisava se acalmar. Ainda havia uma mínima chance dele aparecer, certo?

Não iria olhar no relógio mais uma vez. Sabia que não havia passado nem cinco minutos. Balançou a cabeça ainda sem abrir os olhos, mantendo o ritmo da respiração o mais controlado que conseguia.

- Não sabia que gostava de meditar. – a voz de Derek soou baixa, fazendo ele pular da cama e encarar o alfa que estava parado há poucos centímetros dele.

- Eu não... eu não estava meditando. – ele respondeu, sentando na beirada oposta da cama – Estava só quieto.

- Você quieto não é o que eu estou acostumado a ver. – Derek também se sentou, ficando de frente para o rapaz, sem se preocupar em acender a luz.

- Só estava esperando você. Só isso. Nada demais.

Derek não respondeu nada, apenas ficou quieto, observando como o namorado se portava. Achava que Stiles andava muito estranho nos últimos dias. Não que não tivesse apreciado a mudança, mas queria descobrir o que estava havendo e tentar conciliar os dois Stiles que agora conhecia: o seu Stiles hiperativo e um pouco tímido e o Stiles de agora, atirado e provocador.

- Ok, pode me xingar! – o garoto interrompeu o silêncio.

- Xingar?

- É, por ontem. Pelo meu jeito idiota e a minha estupidez de te deixar na mão, literalmente.

- Não pretendo xingar você.

- Não?

- Não.

- Então, vai fazer o quê? Me torturar, terminar comigo...?

- Também, não. Eu só quero entender.

- Entender o quê?

- O que está acontecendo, Stiles. É que você está diferente!

Stiles pensava que se há um ano lhe dissessem que Derek Hale podia ser carinhoso, sensível e preocupado, ele iria rir na cara da pessoa, antes de chamar uma ambulância e mandar o doido pro hospício. Agora era tudo isso o que ele estava sendo, sentado há menos de dois palmos de distância dele.

- Você vai me achar um idiota.

- Bom, não vai mudar muita coisa então. – ele esboçou um sorriso, fazendo finalmente o coração do mais jovem voltar ao ritmo quase normal.

- Eu só queria ter certeza que você me quer. É isso. Idiota, como eu disse.

- Você ainda tinha alguma dúvida sobre eu querer você? – o alfa parecia confuso, chocado, quase magoado.

- Sim. Digo, não. Quer dizer, eu sei que você gosta de mim. Mas eu precisava saber se você me queria, entende?

- E por que você duvidou disso, pra começo de conversa?

- Melhor deixar esse assunto quieto.

- Não, Stiles, agora eu quero saber.

- Não vale a pena, Derek.

- Como não vale a pena? Meu namorado está agindo totalmente diferente nos últimos dias, acho que tenho o direito de entender o que está acontecendo de verdade.

- Eu já disse antes, só insegurança. Idiotice minha.

- Não vai colar, Stiles. Fala de uma vez, por que você ainda duvida que eu queira você?

- Porque a gente ainda não transou, ok? – ele respondeu, rápido, antes que pudesse se impedir de dizer aquilo em voz alta.

Se Derek Hale estava chateado antes, agora sua reação era totalmente diferente. Ele sorria abertamente para o rapaz que ainda respirava acelerado. Stiles por sua vez queria bater a cabeça na parede do quarto até fazer uma nova janela, irritado consigo mesmo.

O alfa puxou o rapaz pelas mãos, aconchegando-o entre seus braços, roubando um beijo apaixonado. Primeiro um beijo, depois outro e mais outro. E quando Stiles parecia finalmente relaxar ele o soltou e olhou em seus olhos:

- Stiles, a gente não transou não é porque eu não queira você. Eu quero. Muito. Quero tanto que chega a doer. Ok?

- Ok. Então, por que... – ele não precisou terminar a pergunta.

- Por que eu não queria que isso acontecesse de qualquer jeito. É a sua primeira vez e eu acho que isso tem que ser especial. Eu queria que a minha primeira vez não tivesse sido tão precipitada quanto foi. – ele sacudiu a cabeça, não queria pensar no desastre passado que foi seu primeiro e único relacionamento amoroso – Mas agora vai ser como uma primeira vez pra mim também, e eu quero muito que seja com você e que seja do jeito que nós dois merecemos.

E foi a vez de Stiles beijar Derek com todo o sentimento que possuía. Paixão, amor, carinho, cuidado, tesão. Ele já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes o alfa tinha se mostrado apaixonado e preocupado com seus sentimentos, feito o improvável para que aquele relacionamento desse certo. Não era justo que toda essa insegurança que ele, Stiles, sentia, prejudicasse os dois.

Queria deixar claro para Derek que entendia, queria que ele tivesse certeza de seus sentimentos. Mas, por incrível que pareça, Stiles não tinha palavras. Não sabia como dizer, como verbalizar tudo o que lhe ia por dentro. Então, apenas continuou beijando o namorado. Cada vez mais, com mais paixão, com mais intensidade.

Antes que percebesse estava praticamente ajoelhado na cama, uma das pernas entre as pernas de Derek, sentindo as mãos firmes dele uma em sua nuca e outra em sua cintura. Recomeçou com o mesmo ritual dos beijos e lambidas no pescoço e quando fez menção de tirar a camiseta preta que o namorado vestia, sentiu as mãos do alfa sobre as suas. Parou de beijá-lo e falou:

- Não estou fazendo isso para te provocar. – deu mais um beijo demorado, perto da orelha e sussurrou – Não quero que você faça nada comigo, hoje, Derek. Mas quero poder fazer com você o que eu estou com vontade. Tudo bem, assim?

O alfa não respondeu. Apenas soltou as mãos do rapaz que voltaram à tarefa de lhe livrar da peça de roupa. A camiseta de Derek caiu ao lado da cama e Stiles foi gentilmente empurrando o namorado que deitou de costas no colchão macio.

O rapaz continuou com os beijos, mordidas, abraços e agora, depois daquela conversa, Derek se sentia mais a vontade para também se deixar levar e correspondia a altura, tudo o que Stiles fazia nele.

Sorria, entre os beijos, notando o quanto era fácil deixar aquela pele tão pálida marcada com as carícias mais intensas. E a medida que os minutos passavam, Derek se sentia mais e mais conectado, sincronizado a Stiles. Conseguia até mesmo prever os gestos, suspiros e ações do namorado. Ele só não conseguiu prever o que Stiles fez a seguir.

Notando que o alfa estava mais relaxado, Stiles deixou os lábios dele, descendo com beijos molhados e mordidas delicadas pelo pescoço e peito do mais velho. Mas não parou muito tempo na já conhecida brincadeira com os mamilos. Logo, deixou uma das mãos segurando Derek de encontro ao colchão, enquanto passou dos limites até então conhecidos.

Dedicou um tempo especial no baixo ventre do namorado e não conteve o sorriso de satisfação com o gemido mais alto que Derek deu quando enfiou a língua em seu umbigo. Depois, continuou descendo até chegar ao cós da calça e só então soltou o lobisomem, descendo a mão para desabotoar o jeans escuro.

Derek demorou alguns segundos para entender o que estava acontecendo e quando percebeu que Stiles já descia o zíper de sua calça, sentiu o fôlego desaparecer de vez e sentou-se na cama, saindo parcialmente de perto do rapaz.

Stiles não pareceu ofendido, mas também não mudou de posição. Continuou ajoelhado ao lado da cama, entre as pernas do alfa e o encarava com um sorriso misto de diversão e tesão. O brilho em seus olhos revelava o quanto ele estava determinado e o lobisomem suspirou fundo, pensando quão sexy um adolescente quanto aquele poderia ser.

- Você não precisa... – a voz dele era grave.

- Eu sei. – Stiles também tinha a voz mais grossa, mas ainda assim calma – Eu sei que não preciso, mas também sei que eu quero isso.

- Stiles...

O rapaz sorriu novamente e puxou Derek pelas pernas para mais perto. Desceu os dedos pelo cós da calça e pelo elástico da cueca do alfa e os puxou juntos deixando a ereção do lobisomem finalmente à mostra.

Derek se apoiava nos braços, o coração disparado de um jeito que ele nunca sentira. Era como se ele pudesse quebrar seus ossos e escapar do peito, tamanha era a adrenalina ali, naquele momento. Queria falar alguma coisa, queria impedir que o rapaz fizesse o que estava prestes a fazer, mas ao mesmo tempo não sentia forças para mais nada além de esperar. E sentir a respiração quente de Stiles cada vez mais perto de seu membro o fez perder o último fio de sanidade.

O rapaz fez exatamente como Danny sugeriu, primeiro segurando o pênis do namorado com firmeza, mas sem força. Não tinha mais volta, ele ia mesmo fazer um boquete em Derek Hale. Procurou não pensar muito, e logo a primeira lambida por todo o membro rígido em sua mão arrancou de Derek um rosnado alto. E era exatamente isso que Stiles queria ouvir.

Sem tirar a mão, ainda contornou toda a extensão daquele membro com a ponta da língua, demorando mais tempo na ponta, que já estava consideravelmente molhada. Antes de se decidir a colocar tudo na boca de uma vez, deixou o rosto afundar entre as pernas do namorado e primeiro lambeu, depois mordeu a virilha, ganhando um gemido de aprovação. Mordeu com um pouco mais de força e ouviu Derek soltar um grunhido. Ele resmungava algumas coisas desconexas e Stiles não se importava em distinguir o que ele dizia. Continuava a morder e dar pequenos chupões pela virilha e também pela coxa do alfa.

Quando Derek parecia finalmente estar menos descontrolado, Stiles envolveu seu membro com a boca inteira, passando os dentes pela glande, chupando com vontade e colocando o que conseguia dentro da boca.

O alfa se jogou de vez contra o colchão e se contorcia, gemendo alto, rosnando, quase ganindo de prazer. Stiles sentia-se orgulhos, excitado ao ver Derek tão entregue, tão submisso a ele.

Assim, continuou com os movimentos da língua, as chupadas ora fortes, ora mais fracas, o raspar de dentes e deslizou a mão que antes acariciava a perna do namorado para dentro de sua própria calça, se masturbando ao mesmo tempo.

Era uma sensação indescritível para o rapaz, que sentia como se um buraco se abrisse dentro de si em espasmos de prazer. E ele estava tão concentrado no que fazia em Derek e em si mesmo que não notou quando o alfa lhe chamou, a voz rouca, arfante:

- Stiles... melhor parar... – ele ainda gemia – eu não posso mais... desse jeito eu vou... Ooooh!

E com um gemido ainda mais alto, quase um uivo, Derek gozou na boca de Stiles. O mais novo, por sua vez, também estava no seu limite e assim que percebeu a mistura do uivo mais o líquido quente em sua boca, acabou gozando também.

Derek arfava deitado na cama, Stiles se atrapalhava consideravelmente, tentando engolir tudo o que Derek despejou em sua boca, incomodado com o sabor adstringente. Tossiu, rindo depois e limpando a mão na beirada da colcha e subiu para a cama, se jogando ao lado de Derek.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, até que o rapaz começou a voltar a seu estado normal de agitação e virou-se de bruços, apoiando o peso do corpo nos braços e encarando o namorado.

- Completamente clichê, mas, foi bom pra você?

- Foi perfeito. – o alfa sussurrou, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Stiles – Mas você não precisava, sabe, fazer tudo. Espero que não tenha sido ruim para você.

Stiles sorriu. Derek Hale era a única pessoa no mundo tão insegura quanto ele mesmo. Será que ele não tinha visto o quanto Stiles gostou, e gozou, de tudo aquilo?

- Nada ruim. – ele falou, dando um selinho no namorado – Ainda prefiro o Caramelo Machiatto do Starbucks, mas posso me acostumar com isso também.

Derek riu, vestindo a cueca e antes de vestir as calças perguntou pra Stiles:

- A que horas seu pai volta pra casa?

- As onze, talvez. Ele está de plantão. Por quê?

- Porque eu odeio dormir de calça jeans. – o alfa falou, uma expressão divertida no rosto.

Tirou os tênis, a calça jeans e puxou Stiles para deitar com ele na cama macia. Stiles também se livrou da camiseta, dos sapatos e se enroscou em Derek comentando, ao sentir a pele dele em contato bem direto com a sua:

- Você não é muito mais quente que o normal.

- Uns dois graus, cinco quando me transformo. Por quê? Imaginou que fosse mais?

- Não, por nada. Só um comentário. – ele jamais iria admitir que havia lido em Crepúsculo que os lobisomens tinha temperatura de mais de 40°. – Mas acho que isso nos livra da necessidade de um cobertor.

Derek sorriu e passou os braços ao redor do corpo magro do namorado e ainda trocaram algumas palavras antes de pegarem no sono.

O xerife, cansado, entrou em casa com um suspiro fundo. Será que Stiles estaria por ali? Observou o ambiente e um celular largado numa mesa deu provas de que seu filho já havia chegado. Estava tudo bem silencioso, mas precisava ao menos avisar que estava em casa. Dirigiu-se ao quarto do filho e abriu a porta sem maiores barulhos.

Desde o "incidente de rapel" que ele sabia que Stiles era gay. Nada que merecesse maiores dramas, mas tinham suas regras sobre o que poderia ser falado e principalmente mostrado sobre o assunto e sobre a relação dele com Derek Hale. Isso significava que ele não estava preparado para ver o rapaz seminu, ao lado do namorado...

Sentiu uma dor no peito, a garganta secar, o ar sumir de seus pulmões. Queria apenas sair dali, o quanto antes e fingir que nada aconteceu, mas ao dar meia volta, pisou numa madeira solta do assoalho e o estalo fez Derek abrir os olhos, alerta.

O lobisomem basicamente pulou da cama, farejando no quarto mal iluminado quem poderia ter feito tal barulho, as mãos para trás, escondendo as garras que já estavam prontas para o ataque e apenas quando viu a expressão constrangida do xerife é que se lembrou que estava apenas de cueca. Pegou a camiseta no chão, vestindo-a ainda do avesso e cumprimentou o "sogro".

- Sou apenas eu. – o Xerife disse, espantado com a reação de Derek, e ao mesmo tempo envergonhado pelo rapaz que agora tentava achar suas calças emboladas juntas com a de Stiles. Viu o filho levantar assustado e ficar praticamente em pânico ao vê-lo ali.

- Pai? O que está... Que horas são? Você só deveria voltar daqui dez minutos. E não sabe bater? Eu já sou praticamente adulto, sabia que tenho direito à privacidade? Eu e Derek, bom, estávamos apenas conversando, mas vai saber? E se tivesse pego a gente numa situação pior? Duvido que quisesse pegar seu filho na cama com um animal! - Arrependeu-se no momento em que falou a frase e olhou para Derek que tinha um bico enfezado - Bom, não é isso, Derek, foi só força de expressão – ele se justificava com o namorado e voltava a falar com o pai - Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, né pai?

- Força de expressão? – Derek murmurou, enquanto calçava o tênis.

- Vou pedir uma pizza. – o xerife sentenciou, saindo do quarto.

- Pizza? – Stiles parecia chocado.

- Sim! – o xerife gritou do corredor – Quatro queijos com pepperoni.

Stiles colocou as duas mãos na cabeça, quase em desespero.

Aproximou-se de Derek, ainda sentado na cama, deu um beijo rápido e falou:

- Me espera cinco minutos. Meu pai não pode comer isso. É suicídio.

Saiu do quarto feito um doido, ainda só de cueca, desceu as escadas e foi pra cozinha discutir com o pai.

- Tarde demais. Já pedi.

- Isso é exagero, pai. Você não viu nada, afinal de contas. Quantas vezes o Scott já veio dormir aqui e nós ficamos de cueca no quarto assistindo futebol?

- Várias vezes. Tantas vezes que eu nem sei contar. Mas eu nunca entrei no seu quarto e te peguei dormindo de conchinha com o Scott.

- Isso não é motivo para uma quatro queijos. E com pepperoni, pai!

- Se eu não morri vendo você do jeito que eu vi agora há pouco, não vai ser uma pizza que vai me matar. – e ele deu a discussão por encerrada, abrindo uma garrafa de cerveja e bebendo um bom gole, batendo a porta da geladeira.

Stiles subiu as escadas correndo, mas achou o quarto vazio. Já ia olhar no banheiro quando ouviu o barulho do carro de Derek cantando pneu lá fora. Correu pra janela só a tempo de ver o camaro virando a esquina.

- Droga! – ele deu um murro na parede, fazendo careta ao sentir os dedos doerem e um deles já começar a inchar.

Aquilo ali ia dar muito mais trabalho para consertar.


	5. 4ª lição: como se acostumar

**4ª lição: Como se acostumar com o preenchimento.**

- Você está mais confiante agora? – Danny perguntou, fuçando em seu facebook, enquanto Stiles acabava de trocar roupa para saírem.

- Não tenho muito certeza, cara. Quer dizer, consegui descobrir que ele tem tesão em mim e gosta das coisas que eu faço, mas depois do flagra do meu pai...

- Bom, você me disse que seu pai não ia com a cara dele. Aposto que agora deve ir bem menos. Achar o cara de cueca no seu quarto deve ter sido demais. Para os dois.

- É. Fiquei pensando que se ele chegasse mais cedo e me encontrasse ajoelhado, com a cara enfiada no meio das pernas do Derek, hoje nós cancelaríamos esse passeio para ir ao funeral.

- Ah Stiles, você se preocupa muito. Seu pai tem o coração forte, caso contrário ele não conseguiria ser xerife por tanto tempo.

- Quem disse que o funeral seria do meu pai. Seria do Derek. E eu seria uma viúva inconsolável. Isso se eu não fosse um defunto inconsolável também.

Danny riu da expressão "viúva inconsolável", reparando que Stiles já se colocava como a mulher da relação. Os dois desceram as escadas, agora discutindo sobre o que fariam no resto do verão, se iriam viajar ou não.

Para Stiles era engraçado ver como a amizade com Danny fluía a medida que ele se abria mais. A princípio pensou se não seria errado agir daquela maneira. Parecia que estava usando o colega de classe. Mas depois, as conversas pararam de girar em torno apenas da descoberta da (bi)sexualidade de Stiles, e ganharam novos assuntos. Eles se davam bem. E como cada um tinha sido, a seu modo, chutado pelo melhor amigo, os dois acabaram se usando. E gostando disso.

Assim que o rapaz trancou a porta de casa atrás de si, deu com uma expressão confusa, magoada, visivelmente enciumada lhe encarando. Arregalou os olhos enquanto observava o olhar assassino que era dirigido a Danny.

- O que ele faz aqui? – a voz saiu quase num rosnado.

Danny ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, achando graça na situação. Parou ao lado de Stiles e colocou a mão sobre os ombros dele.

- O que você faz aqui? Eu estou aqui porque Stiles e eu vamos dar uma volta.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira. Stiles, vai mesmo sair com ele?

- Vou. Qual o problema nisso?

- Qual o problema? Oras, qual o problema! Você sabe bem qual o é problema.

- Você vai precisar ser mais claro que isso se quiser que eu entenda. E é bom parar de rosnar também. Fica igualzinho ao Derek quando fica assim.

Scott bufou, mas tentou controlar seus nervos. Não queria ficar parecido com o alfa. Voltou a olhar o amigo e agora a raiva começava a espaçar e ele parecia apenas chateado.

- Stiles... Eu não converso com você há dias. Te vi no baile e desde então não te vi mais. Achei que você ia me ligar pra gente conversar sobre... sobre aquele assunto.

- Aquele assunto você diz é o meu namoro com o Derek?

Scott arregalou os olhos diante da tranquilidade com que o amigo falava aquilo e ainda mais na frente de Danny. Só então se deu conta das várias vezes que tinha visto Stiles conversando com ele no corredor da escola, no pátio, até mesmo antes de sair do baile, lembrava-se de ter visto o amigo abraçando o outro colega de time. Então era esse o assunto de Stiles com o rapaz esse tempo todo.

- É. – ele disse por fim – Achei que você fosse meu amigo.

- Eu sou seu amigo, Scott.

- Mas tem me evitado. Quer dizer, você agora só tem tempo pro Derek e, pelo que vejo, pro Danny também. Mas não tem tempo pra mim.

- Scott, você está parecendo uma cadelinha mimada e ciumenta. – ele sorriu, usando a expressão cadelinha justamente para provocar o amigo. – Eu só estou dando um tempo para você se acostumar com a ideia.

- Eu já me acostumei. – ele ajeitou a postura, tentando parecer sincero.

- Não vai ser a mesma coisa. – Stiles ponderou.

- Impossível! – Scott rebateu depressa demais. – Quer dizer, eu sei que você mudou. Sei que tem um namorado agora. Mas a gente é a mesma coisa de sempre. Você sabe que as coisas entre a gente, bem, não mudam nunca. Quer dizer, elas não mudaram quando, você sabe, eu mudei.

As palavras soaram sinceras demais. Stiles sabia que Scott podia ser um lobisomem adolescente com instintos assassinos aflorados uma vez por mês, mas ainda era seu amigo de infância. Desses amigos que a gente só vê em seriado de televisão. Já ia responder, quando Danny adiantou:

- Ótimo! Que bom, Scott, que você disse que já se acostumou. Então não tem problema nenhum em sair com a gente.

Os dois amigos de infância encararam Danny ao mesmo tempo, chocados. Stiles não sabia se queria que Scott visse onde estavam indo e o que iriam fazer. Scott não sabia se encararia numa boa um passeio com Stiles e Danny. E se eles fizessem programas gays como irem ao cabeleireiro, ou à manicure? Ou fossem assistir A Noviça Rebelde e cantar junto as músicas do filme?

- Que espanto é esse, minha gente? – Danny tirou os dois de seus devaneios particulares. – Vamos lá, antes que fique tarde. É bom chegar cedo, quando tem menos movimento, Stiles.

Scott não reagiu. Apenas se sentiu puxado pelo braço e colocado no banco do traseiro de um carro que ele sabia não ser o de Stiles.

Danny dirigiu sossegado, observando furtivamente como Stiles tinha ficado tenso perto de Scott e como este não abria a boca, apenas observava o caminho, respirando fundo, esfregando as mãos uma na outra em sinal de ansiedade. O motorista colocou o cd para tocar e deixou o som de Coldplay rolando enquanto se encaminhava para o centro da cidade.

Rodou por algumas ruas, entrou num estacionamento e deixou o carro, sendo seguido de perto pelos amigos silenciosos. Scott reparou que ele começava a tomar um rumo diferente do shopping ou do grande centro comercial

Virou em algumas ruas menos movimentadas até que chegou num calçadão, decorado com alguns jardins, bancos de madeira, postes baixos com lâmpadas arredondadas. Havia uma cafeteria ali, com mesinhas espalhadas do lado de fora, onde algumas pessoas liam jornais. Do outro lado, algumas poucas lojas, um estúdio de tatuagem e o local em que Danny parou, observando a vitrine.

A fachada da loja em questão era toda pintada de cor de vinho, com uma porta de madeira talhada num estilo antigo. A vitrine nada mais era que uma grande janela, decorada com cortinas de crochê, uma antiga mesa de chá, duas cadeiras e manequins de mulheres que pareciam amigas no chá da tarde, sendo servidas por um mordomo. Tudo muito clássico, tudo muito elegante e distinto, se a antiga mesa de chá não ostentasse nada menos que seis vibradores em tamanhos e cores diferentes, duas capas de filmes pornôs e os manequins das mulheres usando espartilhos e o mordomo usando uma calça de látex e coleira com espinhos de metal.

E a realidade se abateu sobre Scott como uma tempestade: ele ia fazer compras com seu melhor amigo gay e seu colega de time também gay num sexy shop.

Danny abriu a porta que, para desespero do único hetero ali, tocou um sininho para anunciar a entrada. Scott olhou apavorado para o café, para conferir se alguém ali tinha notado a presença dos três e se entre as pessoas que passavam na rua alguma tinha o rosto conhecido. Quando viu que Stiles já subia o último dos três degraus que davam acesso para o interior do sexy shop, correu para alcança-lo. Não queria ter que tocar aquele sino de novo.

O interior da loja era MUITO diferente da fachada discreta (dentro do possível). As paredes continuavam num vermelho vivo, com várias estantes de filmes que traziam os nomes mais criativos e alguns até bizarros. Os dois rapazes "novatos" no pedaço deixaram os temores de lado e começaram a ler os nomes e sinopses dos filmes.

- "Jorrada nas estrelas", a sua cara este Stiles. – Scott balançava a capa do filme, rindo baixo para não ser notado. – Se preferir, tem "O Senhor dos Anais" também. A gente pode tirar a prova de quem dá pra quem, o Sam ou o Frodo. Olha, aqui ele tem o nome de Fodo. Nada criativo isso.

- Divirtam-se, rapazes. Eu vou ali falar com a Kenzie. – Danny deu um tapinha no ombro de Stiles e saiu de perto – Já volto.

- Olha esse, Scott. Parece romântico. "Amor maior que eu". – Stiles encarava sério a capa do filme e Scott se rendeu para a curiosidade e foi para o lado do amigo.

- Que coisa horrorosa! – ele falou alto demais e as únicas três pessoas na loja além deles os encararam, com ar de reprovação.

Stiles caiu na gargalhada, devolvendo para a prateleira o filme que tinha na capa um anão travesti que segurava o pênis de um ator que devia ter a mesma medida do braço do pequeno.

- Olha esse aqui: Três Sobre Quatro Rodas. – Stiles havia trocado de filme e pegado um realmente gay, com uma capa até interessante. Nela dois rapazes, um loiro e um moreno lambiam o pescoço de um terceiro cara com asas, em cima do capô de um Impala. – Em meio a batalha pelo fim do mundo, os irmãos Iam e Dann, arrumam tempo para confraternizar com os anjos.

- Engraçado, isso não me parece estranho. – Scott murmurou, pensando onde já tinha visto qualquer coisa sobre irmãos, anjos e fim do mundo.

Ainda ficaram nessa brincadeira, até que Scott achou um filme particularmente interessante e estendeu em silêncio para o amigo.

- "Gritos na meia noite"? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e só então reparando o sub título – "O lobo está a solta. E está faminto. Faminto por sexo."

- É! Legal, né? – Scott se fez de inocente e pegou a caixinha do DVD de volta, fingindo se concentrar – Olha, é do mesmo diretor de "Uivos Gozantes", "Ferozmente no cio" e "Bitchwolfs – putas e lobas".

Stiles socou o braço do amigo e caminhou com ele para o outro lado da loja, onde objetos mais que inusitados estavam a mostra e, eles notaram chocados, com etiquetas de preços, condições de pagamentos e promoções.

- Um vibrador com a cara do Obama. Quem vai querer enfiar o Obama no...

- Medo disso. – Stiles cortou o amigo, mostrando uma embalagem que parecia um pote de cup noodle.

- Por quê? É afrodisíaco?

- Não. É para comer.

- Todo cup noodle é pra comer, Stiles. – Scott disse, como se fosse óbvio e tomou a embalagem da mão do amigo, observando as figuras e deixando o pote cair em seguida.

- Urgh! É pra comer o cup noodles! – ele fazia uma cara de confusão e nojo.

- Eu disse.

- Mas eu entendi comer no sentido de se alimentar. E não comer no sentido de... no sentido de...

- De foder. – Danny completou, aparecendo sorrindo para os dois, acompanhado de Kenzie, a vendedora.

Stiles arregalou os olhos, notando a sombra escura da barba sob a maquiagem excessiva que a vendedora usava. Ou seria vendedor? Ele estava confuso.

Kenzie era simpática, tinha o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo, junto com um imenso aplique roxo e uma mini coroa de strass. Os olhos traziam maquiagem brilhante e cílios postiços imensos. Mas fora isso, a roupa era o uniforme padrão da loja: calça preta justa, camiseta preta com decot nome da loja Seduci bordado de pequenos paetês pretos. Nos pés, uma bota estilo militar, de couro e salto agulha.

Ela sorriu para os três e Scott tornou a ficar tenso e sem graça. Os olhos da vendedora caíram diretamente nele e ela falou, com a voz anasalada:

- Apoooooosto meu aplique que você é o hetero.

Stiles riu, mas só depois pensou no que aquilo significava. Ele devia mesmo ter a tal aura diferente que Danny lhe dissera uma vez. Deu de ombros, afinal, a quem ele queria enganar? Era gay mesmo. E estava ali justamente para ser mais gay ainda e agradar o namorado, o lobisomem alfa, másculo e gostoso que ele teve a sorte de conquistar.

- So-sou. – Scott pigarreou – Sou o hétero. Quer dizer, sou Scott, prazer.

Ele esticou a mão para cumprimentar Kenzie educadamente, o que arrancou um sorriso contido de Danny. Scott estava se esforçando para lidar com todas as situações da melhor maneira possível. Devia prezar muito a amizade de Stiles.

Kenzie aceitou o cumprimento e estendeu a mão em seguida para Stiles, que deu um aperto firme.

- E você deve ser o novo gay. Bom, venham comigo, meninos. – Ela falou, abaixando-se para pegar o pote de cup noodles e colocando na prateleira em seguida. Os rapazes a seguiram e ela parou em frente a uma porta, acendendo a luz e dizendo – Então, querido, - ela se voltou para Stiles especificamente – Danny me explicou tudo. Aqui está a sala dos vibradores. Pode entrar e escolher a vontade. Talvez você até encontre algum bem parecido com o do seu namorado.

E os três ali, Danny, Stiles e Kenzie ouviram o baque surdo de Scott tropeçando nos próprios pés e caindo, de cara no chão. O lobisomem se virou e deu com três pares de olhos acima de sua cabeça, o encarando com ar de zombaria. Ele se levantou ágil, arrumando a camiseta e a calça que pareciam agora estar fora do lugar.

- Já se acostumou com a minha sexualidade, Scott? – Stiles zombou.

- Já! – o rapaz respondeu sério, passando a frente e entrando na sala – Vamos logo com isso, achar um... um... um estepe pro pau do seu namorado.

Kenzie gargalhou e voltou para a recepção da loja murmurando um "gostei desse menino".

A sala não tinha apenas vibradores. Tinha também dildos, cintas penianas (que os meninos ficaram encarando, imaginando quem teria coragem de usar uma calcinha com um pinto de borracha pregado), anéis de silicone, no centro da sala, uma redoma de vidro protegia um vibrador conectado a um i-phone. Pelo que dizia a placa, o vibrador pulsava de acordo com a música que tocava no outro aparelho. O preço, 280 dólares. Stiles descartou a ideia.

Saíram observando as cores, formatos, texturas dos itens expostos. Até que Stiles viu um que fez seu coração parar. Não que fosse a réplica do Derek. Era uma réplica bizarra do órgão sexual de um cachorro. Balançou a cabeça horrorizado e deu um pulo quando Scott parou atrás dele e falou:

- Não se preocupe. Não ficamos assim. – ele riu da reação do amigo – Pelo menos eu sei que eu não fico.

Ganhou um soco no ombro, um bem dado dessa vez e fez de conta que não ouviu quando Stiles murmurou um "Derek também não, seu idiota".

Depois de meia hora observando tudo, Stiles parou diante de três modelos como réplicas de membros, humanos dessa vez. Eram os mais parecidos com o que ele se lembrava de ter visto no quarto mal iluminado na noite anterior.

Se a situação já não fosse tão embaraçosa, ia querer pegar os objetos, para ver como enchiam sua mão. E quando por fim se decidiu pela terceira opção: um pouco mais comprida que as outras, ouviu a pergunta que ele sabia que seu melhor amigo queria fazer desde o começo.

- Stiles, assim, vou ser indiscreto. Mas se você e o Derek estão numa verdadeira lua de mel, porque precisa de uma réplica do pau dele? Não é mais fácil usar o de verdade?

O rapaz respirou fundo, pegou o objeto escolhido, deu um olhar para Danny que se afastou com a desculpa de que ia levar uma surpresinha pro Adam, o novo affair do moreno.

- Olha, - Stiles começou – eu acho que você não vai querer saber.

- Cara, qual é? Acho que dei prova suficiente que dou conta disso tudo vindo até aqui, né?

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Você lembra quando a gente tinha uns 12 ou 13 anos e você decidiu fazer igual ao cara do filme American Pie, mas como não tinha torta você usou uma melancia mesmo?

- Lembro. Coisa horrível... os caroços machucaram meu menino aqui. E o tanto que tava gelada, me brochou quase na hora. – Scott respondeu, rindo – Mas o que a melancia tem a ver com o seu vibrador?

- Você usou a melancia para treinar, certo? – o rapaz observou o amigo balançar a cabeça afirmativamente – Eu também preciso treinar. E mais que você. Porque eu preciso me acostumar com a ideia de que minha pista única agora vai ser reformada para ser uma via mão dupla.

Scott abriu a boca para falar qualquer coisa, mas depois se calou. Entendia mais que nunca porque Stiles precisava de Danny. Ele jamais entenderia desse assunto. Quando já apagavam a luz da sala, Scott segurou em seu ombro e falou:

- O Danny é legal, sabe, por te ajudar com essa coisa gay. – Stiles sorriu, concordando – E assim, ele é melhor que eu nisso. Eu só queria que você não esquecesse que seu namorado é como eu, um lobisomem. E que se você tiver qualquer dúvida sobre isso, eu to aqui.

- Eu sei. – Stiles abraçou o amigo e soltou rapidamente – Vamos, não quero te abraçar dentro de um sexy shop. Com certeza isso não pega bem.

E antes de saírem, Stiles ainda insistiu em comprar camisinhas que brilham no escuro, para brincar de sabre de luz. Ainda riram das cuecas com orelhas de elefante, com outras estampas constrangedoras e uma delas que ainda tinha um bigode.

No fim das contas, compraram o básico para Stiles: o vibrador de silicone, gel lubrificante e sabão higienizador, além de uma ducha íntima, que deixou Stiles desconfiado mas que Danny garantiu ser essencial.

Kenzie embrulhou tudo discretamente e passou o cartão de débito do filho do xerife, tranquilizando-o que o nome da loja não apareceria nas faturas. Danny deixou os dois rapazes na casa de Stiles e disse que ligaria mais tarde para maiores instruções e foi embora.

Já estava quase anoitecendo e Scott se despediu de Stiles, pois sabia que era sempre aquela hora que Derek chegava.

Mas Stiles não estava com pressa de ver o namorado. Não naquele momento em que tudo o que ele queria era praticar. Treinar. Ser o melhor e estar pronto para Derek, quando este o quisesse pra valer.


	6. Cibersex

**Cibersex**

Stiles estava deitado de bruços na cama ainda se acostumando às últimas sensações vividas. Ainda demorou um bom tempo para sair do banheiro, assustado com as respostas que seu corpo dava as suas últimas ações.

Andar pelo corredor, os três metros que separavam o quarto do banheiro foi o caminho mais demorado que ele já percorreu. Um passo de cada vez, sem abrir muito as pernas, sem pressa. Assim que conseguiu se jogar na cama, respirou aliviado.

Não foi ruim, no fim das contas, apenas estranho. Alcançou o celular na mesinha de cabeceira e notou uma mensagem de Derek falando que ia aparecer só depois das 20h. Sorriu, ainda mais aliviado, imaginando como explicaria para o namorado sobre seu estado.

Depois de uns dez minutos deitado, sentiu seu corpo realmente relaxar e o sono querer dar sinal. Mas não conseguiu dormir, porque Scott entrou pela janela naquele momento, fazendo o garoto pular da cama.

- Por que raios lobisomens não gostam de porta?

- Sua porta está trancada, imbecil!

- E por que não me ligou?

- Porque eu queria pegar você no flagra com o Derek e usar isso pra chantagear ele toda vez que ele bancasse o alfa besta pro meu lado. – ele riu, ganhando uma travesseirada do amigo – Zoeira. Eu sabia que ele não estava aqui, acabei de sair da mansão.

- E não te ocorreu em momento nenhum que eu poderia estar usando um dos brinquedos que comprei hoje a tarde?

Stiles tinha a expressão mais indecente possível no rosto e Scott foi aos poucos assumindo um ar de dúvida e, em seguida, de nojo, sentando em câmera lenta na cadeira do computador.

- Cara! Você não pode estar falando sério. Não ia usar isso assim, no seu quarto e com a janela aberta, ia? Aliás, você não usou, usou? – ele levantou da cadeira o mais rápido que pode - Ai caramba, diz que não colocou aquela coisa nessa cadeira aqui e sentou em cima!

Stiles caiu na gargalhada, batendo palmas e perdendo até o folego. E foi a vez de Scott devolver o travesseiro na cabeça do amigo.

- Você é um idiota, Stiles!

- Eu sei. E você também sabe disso, desde o jardim de infância. E ainda assim é meu melhor amigo.

- Eu também sou um idiota. – ele deu de ombros e os dois começaram a rir novamente, até o silêncio tomar conta do quarto.

Ficaram assim uns cinco minutos, folheando revistas e vendo capas de CD's, até Scott começar a falar:

- Como estão as coisas? Digo, entre você e o Derek?

- Ah, bem. Eu acho. O Derek é legal, ele cuida de mim. E isso me faz bem.

- Eu fico feliz. Sabe, de verdade.

- Obrigado, cara!

- Só tem uma coisa...

- Ai, lá vem. Que coisa, Scott?

- Como isso aconteceu?

E só então Stiles se deu conta que até aquele momento não tinha contado para seu melhor amigo que o que fez ele e Derek se apaixonarem foi a estúpida ideia de se cadastrar no site de relacionamentos. Tentou resumir ao máximo a história e Scott ouvia atento, mas ao final da narrativa, olhou com um sorriso incrédulo para Stiles e comentou:

- Eu DUVIDO que nesse tempo todo vocês não tocaram punheta um pro outro no computador.

E foi aí que uma luz brilhou nos olhos de Stiles. Uma luz que depois ele entenderia ser um letreiro de neon piscando IMBECIL. Mas ainda assim, serviu para iluminar suas ideias.

A questão era que apesar da vontade, Stiles ainda tinha receio de como as coisas iriam realmente acontecer quando fossem para cama de verdade. Ele já havia decidido ser passivo, por falta de opção (e de coragem para discutir isso com Derek), mas como chegariam até o momento de aceitar Derek dentro de si, era uma coisa que lhe dava frio na barriga.

Então, se discutissem sobre o assunto, se falassem abertamente sobre suas expectativas, sobre o que gostariam de fazer, sentir, experimentar, as coisas poderiam ser mais fáceis. Pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem para o namorado, com a primeira desculpa que ele sabia ser capaz de convencê-lo a ficar em casa: "meu pai não vai trabalhar hoje a noite. =/"

Estava se despedindo de Scott, na porta de casa, quando seu celular vibrou. "Não vou te ver?" Ele sorriu, a ideia cada vez mais completa e insana formada em sua mente. Digitou o mais rápido que conseguiu "Ué, a gente pode conversar pela net, para lembrar dos velhos tempos ;)"

Entrou em casa, indo direto para cozinha pegar uma lata de refrigerante e já subia as escadas quando a mensagem chegou: "Prefiro os tempos de agora. Mas antes isso do que nada, pelo menos liga a cam para eu te ver, ok? Saudade."

Um sorriso bobo se formou no rosto do menino e o coração falhou uma batida. Achava engraçado como um homem feito Derek poderia ser tão encantador. Entrou no quarto, trancou a porta, a janela e ligou o chat. Não se espantou ao ver que Derek já estava on line.

_Stiles: Oi vc! Demorei?_

_Derek: Muito. O que estava fazendo?_

_Stiles: conversando com o Scott._

_Derek: meu deus, você conversa com o Scott há 17 anos. Será q ele não pode ficar cinco minutos longe de vc?_

_Stiles: Essa coisa de possessividade é característica da sua espécie? Pq o Scott tava reclamando a mesma coisa de você hj a tarde._

_Derek: ele passou a tarde aí?_

_Stiles: Não, fomos fazer compras com o Danny. E antes que vc me pergunte: sim, o Danny, aquele meu amigo gay. E não, ele não faz meu tipo...rs... Agora que tal se vc deixar de ser esse fofo ciumento e ligar a cam pra gente se ver?_

_Derek: não me chame de fofo. Eu sou um alfa. Alfas não são fofos._

_Stiles: quem disse isso? Ainda tenho a impressão de quando ninguém está olhando você não se transforma num lobo, e sim num poodle._

_Derek: eu sou um lobisomem, amor! Sempre vou ser um lobo. E mesmo que eu fosse um shapeshifter, não viraria nunca um poodle. Um pit bull, talvez. Ou no máximo um Golden ou um labrador._

Quando a imagem da webcam estabilizou, Stiles notou, bem humorado, que Derek estava de cara emburrada.

_Stiles: não vejo você como nenhum desses cachorros. Acho que um rotweiller combina mais. Um desses grandes, pretos e com uma coleira de spikes prateados. Ei, Derek, você devia usar uma coleira qualquer dia._

_Derek: wtf?_

_Stiles: ia ficar legal, pra não dizer sexy. Sua jaqueta de couro, uma coleira..._

_Derek: vc quer colocar uma coleira em mim?_

_Stiles: não seria uma má ideia. Wow, deu até calor aqui. _

E o rapaz tirou a camiseta, totalmente a vontade, para surpresa do namorado que assistia tudo incrédulo.

_Derek: o que está fazendo?_

_Stiles: tirando a roupa pra seduzir vc._

E com aquela resposta, Derek mudou a expressão enfezada para um ar curioso, interessado, quase divertido. Se conhecia bem seu namorado, sabia que alguma ele estava aprontando e iria dar corda para ver onde a conversa ia chegar.

_Derek: e vc pretende me seduzir arrancando a camiseta igual um moleque de cinco anos, assim, todo torto, com o braço preso nas mangas e a gola agarrando na cabeça?_

_Stiles: bom, a parte de prender o braço e a cabeça não estava nos meus planos..._

_Derek: então, da próxima vez, vc faz assim. - O lobisomem cruzou os braços sobre o abdômen, segurando a barra da regata preta que vestia. E com um movimento lento e preciso, puxou a vestimenta para cima, revelando aos poucos os músculos bem definidos. – Viu? Agora, fecha a boca, Stiles!_

O rapaz balançou a cabeça, mas sem conseguir fechar a boca. Parecia que sua garganta estava seca e ele esticou a mão para pegar o copo com o refrigerante de limão que havia levado para o quarto. Bebeu um pouco, mas estava ainda atarantado com o pré-strip do namorado que acabou deixando algumas gotas do conteúdo do copo escorrerem por seu queixo.

O líquido estava gelado e Stiles arrepiou com o contato quando a última gota pingou sobre seu peito. Ele enxugou com as mãos e já ia falar alguma coisa, mas Derek digitou mais rápido.

_Derek: se eu estivesse aí, podia secar isso pra vc. Com a língua. Mas hoje você não me quis..._

_Stiles: eu quis! _– o garoto quase pulava da cadeira para responder – _é claro que eu quis. Eu quero, o tempo todo. _

_Derek: então, porque mentiu para mim dizendo que seu pai estava em casa enquanto eu acabei de encontrar com ele na porta da delegacia e ele me disse que se eu fosse para sua casa era para te lembrar de trancar a porta do quarto, mesmo que ele só fosse voltar no dia seguinte?_

E a empolgação que Stiles sentia se manifestar em suas calças, fruto da imagem mental envolvendo o abdômen de Derek e sua língua, começou a se esvair.

_Derek: Fecha a boca, Stiles._

_Stiles: merda_

_Derek: vai me explicar?_

_Stiles: vc precisa de uma explicação além de saber que namora com um idiota?_

_Derek: preciso de uma explicação que me faça acreditar que mesmo idiota você não enjoou de mim_

_Stiles: eu acabei de falar que quero te seduzir e você acha que eu enjoei. Como vc virou alfa mesmo? Não foi fazendo uma prova, né?_

_Derek: não, foi mostrando meu six-pack pra examinadora. _

_Stiles: olha só, é que é idiota demais até pra mim, ok? Eu quero vc. A gente conversou sobre isso, eu sei que o tal momento especial vai chegar, mas eu realmente não sei como isso vai ser._

_Derek: como vc imagina que vai ser?_

_Stiles: não sei, eu já tentei várias vezes imaginar como as coisas podem rolar. Acho que um pouco de tudo o que fizemos esses dias._

_Derek: alguma coisa que vc gostou mais de fazer? Alguma coisa que você gostaria que eu fizesse em vc?_

_Stiles: oh, eu gostei de morder, sabe, seus mamilos. Vc faz uns sons muito sexys qdo eu faço isso._

_Derek: é aquilo foi bom._ – o sorriso do alfa agora era realmente indecente, um sorriso muito mais sedutor do que o que ele costumava usar quando queria alguma coisa, um sorriso que Stiles ainda não tinha visto, mas que sabia ser capaz de fazê-lo gozar se durasse mais que cinco minutos – _E vc é bom com a língua. Muito bom, na verdade._

_Stiles: wow. Que bom q gosta da minha língua. Ela também gosta de vc. Especialmente das curvas na sua cintura. Ela gosta muito de passear por ali._

_Derek: Só ali? Pensei que, do jeito que vc me chupou ontem, sua língua tivesse escolhido outro lugar preferido. Vc está corado, Stiles? _

_Stiles: não, impressão sua... só está quente demais aqui. Vou abrir a janela._

O rapaz levantou e escancarou os vidros da janela, abrindo também as cortinas para deixar o ar entrar. E nesse movimento de se levantar, a webcam focalizou bem seu quadril.

_Derek: impressão minha ou sua calça está mais justa?_

_Stiles: é óbvio que a minha calça tá mais justa. Quer o q? vc fala da minha língua, fala do boquete q eu fiz em vc, é óbvio que tem alguma coisa dura aqui em mim._

O rapaz estava confuso, excitado e sem entender como Derek conseguiu virar o jogo daquele jeito. Era para ele estar seduzindo o namorado e não o contrário. Claro que achava tudo sexy, mas pensava estar perdendo o controle da situação e isso o deixava meio apavorado.

_Derek: Já? Bom, isso é uma coisa que eu gostaria de ver._

E se Stiles já se sentia perdido antes, depois daquela frase, sua sanidade se desintegrou.

_Stiles: está falando sério?_

_Derek: por que não estaria? Porra, Stiles, vc já esteve com o meu pau dentro da sua boca. O justo seria que eu tb pudesse fazer isso com vc. Mas como a internet ainda não é em 3D, acho que me contento em ver q posso te deixar excitado._

_Stiles: ok. _

_Derek: mas não faça isso como se estivesse no vestiário da escola, ok? Seja mais lento. –_ ele sorriu vendo o rapaz se levantar, sentia o coração disparado e pensava como havia se tornado tão depravado daquela maneira. A resposta era simples, ele sabia, Stiles fazia isso com ele. Stiles faria com ele o que quisesse. O garoto agora tinha as mãos sobre o botão da calça de brim e logo puxava o zíper para baixo, mostrando a samba-canção azul marinho por baixo.

Stiles puxou a calça para baixo, mas não tirou a cueca. Sentou na cadeira novamente e sorriu para a câmera enquanto digitava.

_Stiles: Sua vez. Ou acha que não quero te ver?_

O rapaz sentiu o estomago dando voltas quando notou o olhar do alfa se tornar ainda mais selvagem e um lampejo avermelhado passar por eles enquanto ele também se levantava e fazia o que havia sido pedido.

Derek arrancou o cinto com um único puxão, soltando o botão da calça com um movimento ágil e depois desceu a vestimenta, fazendo Stiles se sentir orgulhoso ao notar o volume considerável na boxer cor de vinho que ele usava.

_Stiles: muito bom. Dá água na boca, sabia?_

_Derek: vc já me mostrou isso. Agora, que tal se vc me mostrasse o que eu quero ver?_

_Stiles: assim? De uma vez?_

_Derek: tem outro jeito?_

_Stiles: bom, vc podia me convencer né?_

_Derek: te convencer a fazer uma coisa q eu sei q vc tá doido pra fazer?_

_Stiles: é pra ficar mais interessante._

O rapaz não conseguia esconder a ansiedade. A respiração já começava a ficar difícil, pesada, e ele sentia um suor frio brotar em sua testa e nas palmas das mãos enquanto digitava.

_Derek: tudo bem. Acho q vc merece um pouco de estímulo._

E Derek abaixou um pouco a tampa do notebook, fazendo a webcam focalizar sua ereção ainda escondida sob a boxer. Achava ruim apenas não poder ver a reação do namorado ao que estava prestes a fazer. Com muita calma, colocou a mão esquerda sobre o membro rijo e começou a acaricia-lo. Primeiro com certa suavidade, mas intensificando os movimentos em seguida. Agora apertava a si mesmo ainda sem tirar a roupa íntima, permitindo apenas que em alguns puxões mais rápidos, sua glande ficasse a mostra por alguns segundos.

Tornou a colocar o note em posição normal, embora sentisse dificuldade em manter suas mãos no teclado agora. Queria continuar se tocando, queria mesmo que Stiles estivesse ali para sentir as mãos dele sobre seu corpo, sentir os lábios dele sugando-o, lambendo cada centímetro de sua ereção.

Stiles mantinha a cabeça um pouco para trás enquanto mordia o lábio inferior já avermelhado. Suas mãos também trabalhavam em si mesmo e quando viu os olhos de Derek em sua expressão, sorriu, entre um suspiro e outro e apenas acenou com a cabeça, como se aceitasse que agora era sua vez de se mostrar.

Pegou a webcam que ficava sobre a CPU e a colocou sobre a base do teclado. E quando se levantou, para ficar diante do foco da câmera, pôde ouvir, com satisfação, o grunhindo que Derek soltou ao perceber que ele já estava sem nenhuma roupa.

- Stiles! – o nome saiu como um sussurro dos lábios do alfa, que agora voltava a se masturbar, enquanto observava o namorado fazendo o mesmo.

Ele já havia observado o corpo de Stiles várias vezes, conhecia seus músculos discretos, seu perfil esguio, sua cintura que ele sabia ser capaz de marcar sem muito esforço. Podia citar exatamente quantas pintas o rapaz tinha nos ombros, em qual vértebra ele arrepiava mais ao toque e por quais caminhos do pescoço alvo sua língua já havia passado. Mas ele jamais havia tido tempo e oportunidade adequados o bastante para apreciar o sexo do rapaz.

Era grande, maior do que o esperado se comparado às proporções corporais. E mesmo que o alfa já tivesse tido o membro do namorado em suas mãos, a perspectiva agora era diferente. Ele parecia um pouco rosado e, Derek notou com luxúria, molhado de tesão.

E o alfa já ia mandar Stiles parar e dizer que estava indo para casa dele naquele momento, quando o som de uma música alta e melosa ecoou no quarto do rapaz e foi captado pela microfone ligado ao computador: _What hurts the most, was being so close /And having so much to say / And watching you walk away / And never knowing, what could have been / And not seeing that loving you / Is what I was trying to do._

Não bastasse o susto da música alta para quebrar o clima, a cara de dúvida que surgiu no rosto de Derek foi como um balde de água fria. Stiles se atrapalhou ao desligar o aparelho e a música romântica continuava berrando no quarto do rapaz. Quando finalmente conseguiu silenciar o aparelho, voltou sua atenção para a tela, mas o alfa não parecia muito disposto a continuar a conversa.

_Stiles: ei, já vestiu sua camiseta?_

_Derek: quem era?_

Sua expressão não era a mais amistosa.

_Stiles: ninguém importante._

_Derek: pq alguém que não é importante tem uma música romântica como toque no seu celular, Stiles?_

_Stiles: ei, é só uma música._

_Derek: uma música que não é o toque padrão do seu celular. Até agora eu sabia que vc tinha Halo para mim e Jeremy para o resto do mundo. Quem era?_

Stiles bufou, irritado. Nem se lembrava mais de ter aquele toque em seu aparelho. Para falar a verdade, achava-se patético por usar aquela música num número que jamais lhe telefonaria. Um telefonema que ele esperou quase a vida inteira e que agora não fazia a menor questão de atender.

_Stiles: era Lydia._

_Derek: hum_

_Stiles: não fala "hum". Eu já te disse o que penso de "huns"._

_Derek: e eu já te disse o que penso da Lydia. Mas pelo visto, nós não nos importamos com o que o outro pensa, certo?_

_Stiles: eu não falo com a Lydia desde antes da formatura, ok? Não tenho a menor ideia do motivo para ela me ligar._ – e um brilho de curiosidade passou pelo olhar do menino, sendo imediatamente captado pelo alfa.

_Derek: então liga pra ela pra saber o q ela quer. Quem sabe ela vc deixa ir até a sua casa hj a noite._

E antes que o rapaz pudesse responder, Derek simplesmente abaixou a tampa do notebook com violência, finalizando a conexão e quase quebrando o aparelho.


	7. Desencontros

**Desencontros**

Stiles demorou uns segundos para entender o que havia acontecido ali. Vestiu suas roupas e procurou novamente o celular para ligar pra Derek e tentar reverter a situação, dizer que estava indo pra mansão ficar com ele e fazer seu namorado acreditar que agora tudo o que ele via em Lydia era só uma menina que apesar de muito inteligente, era idiota demais para ele.

Mas não chegou a discar o número do alfa porque o som da música de Rascall Flats tornou a tocar. Conhecendo Lydia como ele conhecia e sabendo que ela nunca se dava por vencida, achou melhor atender de uma vez, assim ela parava de importunar.

- O que você quer? – perguntou, mal-humorado.

- Stiles! Meu querido, hoje é o seu dia de sorte!

- Duvido muito disso.

- Sério, estou te ligando por dois motivos: primeiro porque sábado vou dar uma festa na minha casa. Uma festa maravilhosa, a fantasia, e você é meu convidado de honra. E segundo, porque hoje passa um filme maravilhoso no cinema e VOCÊ vai me levar.

Stiles abriu a boca incrédulo. Levar Lydia ao cinema era o seu sonho desde o pré-escolar quando a viu chegando com a lancheira cor de rosa na escola. Agora ele não acreditava que ela, mesmo tendo visto ele com Derek no baile, tinha a coragem de fazer aquela proposta.

- Lydia, sinto muito. Não vou levar você a lugar nenhum, e também não vou na sua festinha.

- Você não está entendendo, Stiles. Isso não é um convite, é uma intimação.

- E o que te faz pensar que eu vou te obedecer?

- Stiles! Vai dizer que você não sonhou a vida inteira com a chance de me levar ao cinema? – a voz dela era falsamente sedutora.

- Sim, sonhei. Não vou negar o que a cidade inteira sabe. Mas já não sonho mais, Lydia. E eu sei que todo esse seu interesse por mim é porque, provavelmente, depois do baile eu sou o assunto mais falado entre todos os nossos colegas e você, é óbvio, sempre tem que estar no centro das atenções. Só que dessa vez não vai funcionar por dois motivos: primeiro porque estar no centro das atenções é a última das minhas preocupações no momento, e segundo porque hoje eu percebo que eu nunca gostei de você. Eu gostei da pessoa que eu sabia que você podia ser, inteligente, especial, e não essa coisa coberta com quilos de roupas caras e maquiagem com vergonha do QI que tem. Me desculpe, Lydia. Em mim você não causa mais efeito nenhum.

E antes de esperar resposta, ele desligou o aparelho. Passou a mão pelo rosto, pegou a chave do carro e saiu de casa, dirigindo para a casa dos Hale.

Enquanto isso, a figura mal humorada de Derek Hale tocava insistentemente uma campainha, já pensando em tudo o que diria a seguir. Quando a porta se abriu, no entanto, ele se sentiu perdido. Melissa McCall o olhava com desconfiança.

- Você não veio aqui levar meu filho para nenhuma encrenca, certo? – ela perguntou, vendo que o alfa não esboçava reação.

- Não! – ele respondeu, ligeiro, forçando um sorriso e tentando parecer simpático – Só preciso conversa com Scott. Ele está, certo?

- Sim. Scott! – ela gritou para dentro e logo o rapaz apareceu – Você tem visita.

- Derek? O que faz aqui? – o garoto que já usava uma roupa velha, dessas que se veste apenas para dormir, pareceu surpreso com a presença do lobisomem – E onde está o Stiles?

- Esse é o problema. Provavelmente ele deve estar com a Lydia.

- Lydia? Como assim, com a Lydia? – ele perguntou realmente sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

Há pouco menos de duas horas tinha ouvido o melhor amigo dizer o quanto estava feliz com o alfa e sabia que tudo o que ele disse não era empolgação de adolescente. Era verdadeiro, como ele e Alisson. Fechou a porta atrás de si e puxou Derek para sentar na escada da varanda, onde poderiam conversar.

- O que aconteceu de verdade?

Derek bufou, esfregando os olhos com uma das mãos. Não estava acostumado a conversar com outras pessoas além de seu namorado. Não sabia como se abrir para Scott, mas ele era o único que conhecia Stiles o suficiente para lhe dizer o que fazer numa situação como aquela.

Em poucas palavras (e sem detalhes mais indiscretos) ele narrou que estavam juntos quando Lydia ligou.

- E ele deixou você de lado para atender? – Scott não acreditava naquilo.

- Não, ele não atendeu. Só desligou o celular.

- E depois ele ficou falando nela?

- Não, ele só me disse que era ela e que ele não sabia por que ela estava ligando.

- E se ele não atendeu e não ficou falando dela, qual o problema?

- A música, Scott. A música que tocou quando ela ligou. Alguma coisa melosa e romântica.

- Há. Eu sei que música é. – Scott gargalhou, sem perceber o perigo que era rir da situação diante de um alfa ensandecido de ciúmes. – Gente, é da época que o Stiles cismou em ouvir country. Ele detesta country, mas achou essa música no youtube e colocou no celular. Deve ter uns quatro ou cinco anos isso. Peguei tanto no pé dele por causa dessa música, mas na época ele não sabia como excluir o arquivo do celular. Mas acho que ele nem lembrava, já que a Lydia nunca ligou pra ele...

O rapaz parou de falar ao sentir o celular vibrar no bolso da calça de moleton. Fez um gesto para que Derek esperasse e atendeu a ligação de Alisson.

- Oi, linda!

_Scott, você viu o Stiles hoje?_

- Vi sim. Por quê?

_Está tudo bem com ele?_

- Bom, até a hora que eu o encontrei estava tudo bem sim.

_Então, por que a Lydia me ligou chorando copiosamente falando qualquer coisa sobre Stiles ser cruel?_

- Olha, eu tenho minhas suspeitas do que aconteceu, e garanto a você que não é nada de grave. Você sabe que a Lydia costuma exagerar, né? – ele reparou que Derek trincou os dentes ao ouvir o nome da moça – Eu vou ver o que posso fazer, tá? Mas não se preocupe, deve ser tudo um grande mal entendido.

Quando desligou, encarou o alfa com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas e sorriu de lado, perguntando:

- Eu sei que você ouviu.

- É. – ele deu de ombros.

- Então deve ter percebido que Stiles, no mínimo, deu um chega pra lá na Lydia. E que você bancou o idiota ciumento a toa.

Em outra situação, chamar Derek Hale de idiota era pedir um rasgo na garganta. Mas naquele momento ele sabia que Scott estava certo. Levantou-se da escada e já andava em direção a seu carro, quando Scott o chamou:

- Ei, vai aonde?

- Resolver de uma vez minha situação com Stiles. – ele respondeu sem olhar para trás.

Scott sorriu e entrou em casa sem saber qual era a real situação a qual Derek se referiu.

Stiles dirigiu pensando no que falar para Derek acreditar que Lydia era passado em sua vida. Será que nada do que tinha feito até então era o bastante para que o lobisomem confiasse nele?

Chegou na casa destruída que Derek insistia em morar e viu que tudo estava quieto demais. Escuro demais. Perigoso demais. Procurou o celular para ligar para o alfa, mas percebeu que o havia esquecido em casa. Deu um soco no volante e não desceu do carro, dando a partida novamente e voltando para sua casa.

Mandou várias mensagens de texto, e-mails, recados de voz. Esperou acordado até as 5 da manhã, mas nada do lobisomem retornar suas ligações. Derek era marrento demais quando queria.


	8. Finalmente

Na manhã seguinte, Stiles levantou se sentindo péssimo. Seu corpo doía, sua cabeça latejava e seu peito parecia apertado. Olhou o celular e notou, aborrecido, que não havia nenhum registro de novas atividades. Nenhuma ligação, nenhum retorno, nem a tradicional mensagem de bom dia que o alfa sempre mandava.

Ficou uns cinco minutos olhando a tela do aparelho sem saber o que fazer. Por fim, decidiu dar um tempo a Derek. A última semana tinha sido muito confusa para os dois em vários aspectos e talvez o alfa só precisasse de um pouco de espaço para conseguir lidar com tudo.

O problema era que, agora sem as aulas, sem os treinos de lacrosse, sem Scott que estaria no trabalho naquele momento e sem Derek, não lhe sobrava muito que fazer.

Quando a hora do almoço chegou e Derek ainda não tinha dado sinal de vida, Stiles tentou ligar para ele de novo. Mas mais uma vez, o alfa não atendeu o telefone. Ele tentou mais três vezes e por fim deixou um recado de voz:

- Oi, sou eu. E você já sabe disso e é óbvio que não quer falar comigo. Eu entendo, ok. Acho que se alguma ex-namorada sua aparecesse por aqui querendo a sua ajuda mesmo que fosse para trocar o pneu do carro, eu também ia surtar. Acontece que a Lydia não é uma ex-namorada, na verdade ela nunca foi nem mesmo minha amiga e acho que você está exagerando. Só queria que você me desse uma chance de te provar isso. Me liga, quando me quiser de novo, ok?

E nos dois dias que se seguiram, o rapaz não saiu de casa e não quis falar com ninguém. Não atendeu ao celular, nem abriu a porta do quarto quando Scott resolveu passar em sua casa. Alegou estar se sentindo mal e só saiu do torpor quando uma batida forte o fez pular da cama, assustado:

- Stilinski! – a voz de Danny era autoritária – Abre a porcaria dessa porta agora antes que eu chame o Greenberg pra arrombar.

Stiles acabou destrancando a porta e voltou para a cama, se jogando sobre o edredom. Danny entrou no cômodo e foi direto para a janela abrir as cortinas e deixar o ar entrar. Depois, abriu a porta do guarda-roupa escolhendo uma camiseta e uma bermuda limpas e passadas para que Stiles se trocasse e jogou tudo em cima dele.

- Vamos lá. 48 horas de fossa é mais que suficiente. Levanta daí, troca de roupa e vamos pra rua tomar sol, tomar um sorvete, um café, um porre de vodka barata se você quiser. Mas nada de ficar em casa.

- Eu pensei que gays pudessem sofrer feito meninas quando levam um fora. – ele resmungou, enfiando a cara no travesseiro.

- Não, meu querido. Nós sofremos com mais glamour. 48 horas ouvindo Celine Dion e chorando e depois disso é retocar a maquiagem e ir pra vida.

- Você não ouve Celine Dion. – Stiles encarou o amigo, duvidando muito do que ele tinha acabado de falar.

- Não mesmo. E nem ser gay faz de você uma garota. 'Bora lá, aproveita que minha nova identidade falsa chegou e posso comprar bebida pra gente. Vamos sentar no parque com dois copos de Starbucks cheios de vodka e beber e falar mal dos homens da nossa vida.

Mesmo sem querer, Stiles deu um meio sorriso. Danny talvez estivesse certo. Ia sair com ele e tentar esquecer um pouco como sua vida ficava infinitamente mais chata sem Derek por perto. E no fim da tarde, ia aproveitar que estaria bêbado e iria até a casa do alfa resolver isso de uma vez por todas.

Dez minutos depois os dois saíam da casa de Stiles e andavam pelas calçadas largas de Beacon Hills. Passaram numa loja de conveniência e Danny comprou, sem problemas, uma garrafa de vodka e duas latas de refrigerante de limão. Ele já tinha os copos descartáveis do Starbucks dentro de uma sacola de papel e eles seguiram para o parque municipal.

Tudo correndo perfeitamente, até passarem diante de um estacionamento pertencente a uma loja de materiais de construção. Nada interessante, se Stiles não notasse o carro preto estacionado e o dono do carro encostado à porta, conversando animadamente com uma moça alta, magra, cabelos lisos e pretos e olhos tão azuis que pareciam brilhar.

Derek Hale estava ali, sorrindo para uma mulher bonita. Não apenas sorrindo. Estava usando "aquele" sorriso. Stiles parou de andar e, por um instante, parou de respirar também.

Esticou a mão para o lado, segurando o pulso de Danny e o puxando para trás de uma árvore na calçada oposta ao estacionamento.

- O que foi?

Ele não conseguia falar. Apenas apontou, de um jeito atrapalhado, a cena que continuava do outro lado da rua.

- Ei, é o Derek? – ele deu um passo a frente para enxergar melhor.

- É. Todo feliz pelo visto com aquela... aquela... aquele projeto de modelo da Victoria Secrets.

- Que exagero, Stiles. Ela tinha que ter mais peito para ser modelo da Victoria Secrets.

- Isso não está ajudando, Danny. Eu vou lá falar com eles.

- Ah, mas não vai mesmo! – Danny entrou na frente de Stiles, aproveitando-se do fato de ser maior e mais forte que o rapaz e o segurou pelo ombro.

- Danny, sai da minha frente. Eu vou lá agora você querendo ou não. – o mais baixo estava com os lábios crispados, os punhos cerrados e respirando fundo.

- E vai chegar lá e fazer o quê? Bancar a esposa traída? O que acha que vai conseguir com isso?

Stiles soltou o ar, dando-se por vencido. Recostou-se na árvore e ficou observando por mais alguns minutos o alfa todo atencioso e sorridente. Derek por fim se despediu da moça com um aperto de mão seguido de um beijo no rosto, entrou no carro e saiu, cantando pneus.

- Eu não entendo, Danny. Ele teve um surto de ciúmes por causa do telefonema da Lydia, como te disse antes de sairmos lá de casa. Se isso fosse para me fazer ciúmes, para dar o troco, ele faria isso quando soubesse que eu estava por perto.

- Queria poder te aconselhar nessa hora, Stiles. Mas realmente não sei o que dizer. Na verdade, acho que só o Derek pode te dizer alguma coisa.

- Acho que se ele quisesse conversar comigo, teria me ligado. Mandado mensagem, bilhete, sinal de fumaça. Vem, vamos beber e esquecer que um dia eu tive um namorado gostoso.

- Não.

- Como não, Danny? Temos vodka barata, refrigerante de limão e um coração partido aqui pra consertar.

- Você não vai consertar seu coração partido com vodka barata, Stiles. Cadê o cara confiante que estava seduzindo o namorado mais velho e experiente?

- Morreu ali no estacionamento atropelado por um camaro sorridente.

- Quer saber, vai atrás dele. Isso não é se humilhar, não é correr atrás de ninguém. É respeitar o que você sente e o compromisso que vocês têm. Vai lá, fala para ele como você se sente, pergunta o que está acontecendo. E depois se ele realmente não quiser mais nada com você, aí nós bebemos essa vodka toda e eu ainda te levo num lugar especial cheio de caras gostosos pra te fazer esquecer, pelo menos por um tempinho, o seu namorado.

Stiles abriu a boca, mas não tinha como responder. O conselho de Danny era lógico, racional, maduro. Talvez por isso mesmo a insegurança em segui-lo depois de tanto tempo se guiando por ideias tão imaturas.

- Vai! – Danny ordenou, com um gesto de mão como se estivesse lhe tocando dali.

Stiles deu dois passos incertos, um em cada direção, sem saber qual caminho tomar. Estava a pé, longe de casa já e longe da mansão dos Hale. Parou, respirou fundo e decidiu correr, cortando caminho pelo parque.

Sua forma física nunca foi das melhores, mesmo com os treinos de lacrosse e ele precisou parar para respirar algumas vezes no caminho. Gastou cerca de quarenta minutos para atravessar a cidade até o portão que dava acesso à casa de Derek. E assim que avistou o casarão, uma nova onde de pânico se apossou dele.

E se ele chegasse ali e Derek lhe dispensasse? Se dissesse que a graça de namorar um adolescente feito ele já tinha passado, que ele gostava mesmo de mulher e que Stiles podia se foder? Ele ficaria totalmente sem rumo, perdido, sem saber sequer como voltar para casa.

Mas se voltasse para casa agora e ficasse esperando que o lobisomem lhe desse satisfações que não viriam? Afinal, se Derek realmente tivesse enjoado dele, por que se preocuparia em lhe avisar? Poderia ser um cachorro (nada intencional o trocadilho) e simplesmente continuar ignorando-o.

Não, ele ia ouvir a verdade. Mesmo que doesse. Ia entrar na mansão, confrontar Derek e salvar o restinho de dignidade que ainda deveria existir em algum lugar dentro de si. Pelo menos dessa vez, sabia que ia encontrar o alfa ali, já que o camaro estava estacionado diante da varanda.

Andou com calma, não, calma não era a palavra para definir. Andou com cautela, sem pressa, contando os passos junto com a respiração que tentava a todo custo controlar. Não queria que Derek soubesse apenas pelas batidas de seu coração que estava ansioso, apavorado, com medo de perdê-lo.

O sol estava quase se pondo e a casa sempre mal iluminada parecia ainda mais escura. Não havia barulhos em nenhum dos cômodos do primeiro andar e apenas um ruído seco, seguido de batidas ritmadas podia ser ouvido vindo direto do que Stiles sabia se tratar do quarto de Derek.

Subiu as escadas, parou diante da porta fechada e levou a mão à maçaneta da porta. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo mais uma vez e abriu a porta com força entrando no quarto, já falando e gesticulando sem parar:

- Eu sei que não devia estar aqui, que se você quisesse que eu viesse, teria me ligado, mandado mensagem, sinal de fumaça, pombo correio, coruja qualquer coisa. Mas eu não aguento mais, ok? Cansou de mim, fala de uma vez. Prefere a miss Victoria Secrets sem peito da loja de material de construção, não tem problema. Mas seja homem e me fale de uma vez para eu poder dar um jeito de atualizar meu passaporte, ir pra Irlanda visitar uns parentes do meu pai e tentar esquecer que você existe.

Soltou o resto de ar que tinha no pulmão e deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo, só então focando os olhos em Derek, que o encarava com um ar de dúvida, o rosto coberto por uma máscara branca. Usava uma calça larga de brim azul marinho, uma camiseta cinza surrada e respingada de tinta e na mão um rolo com tinta num tom de amarelo claro, pingando algumas gotas no chão coberto de jornal.

- Que porra é essa? – Stiles perguntou, finalmente olhando ao redor.

As paredes do quarto, antes cobertas de fuligem preta, estavam claras, quase todas pintadas da cor da tinta que escorria do rolo. As janelas haviam ganhado vidros novos, a porta do closed fora trocada e havia algumas coisas, móveis provavelmente, cobertos por lençóis brancos.

- Essa porra é o meu quarto, Stiles. – Derek respondeu, reprimindo um sorriso e tirando a máscara do rosto enquanto colocava o rolo na lata de tinta.

- Não. O seu quarto é todo preto e destruído e tem cheiro de coisa velha e suor de lobisomem. Isso aqui não é o seu quarto.

- Agora é. – ele respondeu, dando de ombros. – É mais adequado.

A palavra adequado ligou novamente o botão de "pé na bunda a caminho" dentro do coração de Stiles e virou o rosto, magoado, e respondeu:

- Tem razão, você não pode trazer a Miss Azulejo 2013 para um quarto em ruínas, com um colchão puído.

- Não, não posso. – Derek deu alguns passos na direção do rapaz, observando que os lábios dele se crisparam e ouvindo seu coração perder o ritmo – Não posso trazer a Miss Azulejo para o quarto em ruínas e não posso trazer ela para o quarto reformado, porque eu sequer faço ideia de quem seja a Miss Azulejo.

Stiles virou o rosto rapidamente para o alfa.

- Como não sabe? A morena linda com quem você se encontrou hoje a tarde. Vai dizer que esqueceu dos olhos azuis dela e do beijinho no rosto no estacionamento?

Os olhos de Derek brilharam. Uma coisa que ele nunca tinha falado para ninguém, nem mesmo para Stiles, era o quanto gostava de saber que o rapaz tinha ciúmes dele. Deu mais dois passos na direção dele, ficando agora a menos de dez centímetros de distância do corpo do mais novo. E quando Stiles fez menção de sair de perto, ele o segurou pelo pulso, puxando-o ainda para mais perto.

- A Leonor vai saber que você a apelidou de Miss Azulejo. Eu prometi a ela que levaria o meu namorado – e ele frisou bem a palavra – para conhece-la, quando eu tivesse terminado de fazer o meu pedido de desculpas.

- O que? – Stiles não estava conseguindo raciocinar, não com Derek tão perto dele.

- Meu pedido de desculpas, Stiles! – o alfa agora colou sua testa na do namorado e continuou falando – Por ter sido tão idiota em relação a Lydia.

- E pra pedir desculpas você desaparece, pinta seu quarto e flerta com a balconista que lhe vendeu a tinta?

- Pra pedir de desculpas eu pensei que você quisesse ter um lugar só nosso. Não aquele quarto em ruínas como você falou. Mas um lugar legal, limpo, sem lembranças ruins. Acho que você pode me ajudar a tirar as lembranças ruins daqui e colocar lembranças boas de volta nessa casa. – e vendo que o rapaz abriu a boca, completamente sem reação, ele completou, com um sorriso de lado, um sorriso que ninguém, além de Stiles, conhecia – Um lugar em que a gente possa ficar a vontade, sem correr o risco do seu pai nos pegar.

Stiles saiu do torpor em que estava, puxando com a mão livre o corpo de Derek para perto do seu e roubando um beijo mais apaixonado que todos os outros que já haviam trocado em todo aquele tempo de namoro. Derek soltou o pulso do rapaz e enlaçou a cintura dele, apertando o abraço que os unia.

Parecia que dois dias longe um do outro tinham durado décadas e agora os corpos reclamavam de saudade. Derek foi puxando Stiles para o centro do quarto e sem desgrudar da boca dele, esticou uma das mãos e puxou um dos lençóis que cobria a cama nova e grande.

- Presente do Peter. – o alfa murmurou, caindo com Stiles por cima de si no colchão macio.

- Acho que um dia ainda aprendo a gostar dele. – Stiles sorriu, sentindo a mão de Derek puxando sua camiseta.

O alfa também tirou a blusa suja de tinta e jogou junto com a do namorado no chão do quarto. Stiles sentiu o ar sumir de seus pulmões. Fazia tão pouco tempo que tinha visto o abdômen de Derek, mas era como se fosse a primeira vez. Correu os dedos pelo desenho dos músculos e apertou a cintura do lupino, sentindo sua ereção ficar mais que perceptível mesmo sob o tecido grosso da calça.

Desabotoou o botão da calça de brim, descendo o zíper sem hesitação. Ergueu-se sobre os joelhos, dispostos de cada lado do corpo do lobisomem, e puxou a peça de roupa para baixo, revelando a samba canção cinza que Derek usava.

O alfa sentou-se na cama, puxando o corpo de Stiles para junto do seu e fazendo o rapaz sentar em seu colo, arrancando um gemido dele ao sentir o calor da pele lupina em contato com a sua e o volume do membro do namorado encostando no seu, ainda preso dentro da calça jeans.

Derek não se apressou em terminar de despir o rapaz, beijou-o demoradamente, deslizando a língua por seu pescoço e buscando um dos mamilos para morder. Sentia a força com que Stiles apertava suas costas e sorria, entredentes, sabendo que os sons que saíam da boca agora vermelha do mais novo eram de puro tesão.

Com um movimento ágil, inverteu as posições, e com um único puxão, livrou Stiles dos tênis e do restante das roupas, exibindo o pênis rosado já duro e latejante. Antes que o mais novo entendesse o que estava acontecendo, Derek envolveu sua ereção com uma das mãos e lambeu da base até a ponta, colocando tudo dentro da boca em seguida.

Stiles uivou. Ele que não tinha nada de lupino, uivou com a sensação da língua quente e áspera de Derek em contato com seu membro. O alfa parecia faminto, chupando com vontade, lambendo, mordendo sua virilha. Stiles agarrava os cabelos do namorado e retorcia na cama, até que Derek ergueu as pernas dele e lambeu entre suas nádegas.

- Oh, céus! – Stiles choramingou – Não quero gozar ainda.

Derek sorriu, e subiu novamente sobre o namorado, lambendo seu abdômen, demorando em seu umbigo, pescoço e buscando sua boca novamente. Stiles ergueu as pernas, envolvendo a cintura de Derek, puxando o corpo do outro para colar ao seu e continuando o beijo, enfiou as mãos sob a cueca, apertando as nádegas firmes do alfa.

- Tira isso. – ele pediu com um suspiro e Derek saiu da cama, tirando a peça de roupa e andando na direção oposta. Stiles já ia protestar, mas a visão de Derek Hale completamente nu andando a sua frente era algo para contemplar.

O alfa tirou o lençol de um móvel pequeno, uma mesinha de cabeceira, abrindo em seguida uma gaveta de onde tirou um pacote de camisinhas e um tubo de lubrificantes.

- Lubrificante? – Stiles questionou, com um sorriso surpreso.

- Andei pesquisando na internet. – Derek respondeu com uma expressão maliciosa.

Ele voltou pra cama, deixando a camisinha e o lubrificante perto da cabeceira e tornou a puxar Stiles para cima de si. Gostava da sensação do peso do rapaz em seu colo, e agora que ambos estavam nus, o contato dos membros duros se debatendo entre eles era demais para aguentar. Tanto para ele quanto para Stiles, que forçou o peso para que Derek deitasse na cama, esticou a mão e alcançou o preservativo, abrindo o pacote e se posicionando para coloca-lo no membro de Derek, mas o alfa segurou sua mão.

- É assim que você quer? – sussurrou, a voz rouca, mas cheia de amor.

- É! – Stiles afirmou, convicto – É assim que eu quero. É assim que eu preciso, você dentro de mim.

Derek soltou a mão dele, que acabou de vestir a camisinha em seu pênis. Em seguida, o puxou para um beijo e debruçou na cama, ao lado dele, respirando fundo.

O alfa ainda beijou a boca do namorado, os ombros e as costas, antes da fazer com que ele abrisse as pernas. Pegou o lubrificante e despejou uma boa quantidade nos dedos e bem devagar, foi ganhando espaço dentro de Stiles. Primeiro um dedo, com calma, observando os músculos das costas do rapaz ficando tensos. Depois um segundo dedo, agora arriscando alguns movimentos circulares. E só quando sentiu que Stiles estava mais seguro, colocou a ponta de seu membro na entrada, forçando para dentro de uma vez.

O gemido que saiu da boca de Stiles foi um misto de dor e susto. Ele já conhecia a sensação, havia "treinado" em casa, com os brinquedos que Danny o havia ajudado a comprar. Mas ali era diferente. Tinha calor. Muito calor na verdade. E as mãos de Derek, o cheiro dele, a força dele.

Sem perguntar nada, o alfa começou a se mexer e a puxar o quadril de Stiles de encontro ao seu, primeiro com calma, depois aumentando o ritmo, gemendo também, praticamente rosnando, sentindo as contrações do corpo já apertado do outro pressionando seu membro.

Sentia o mundo girar a seu redor, os sentidos de alfa já ampliados agora ganhavam mais força, sentia o cheiro do suor de Stiles, ouvia o coração dele batendo acelerado, a luz da lua crescente que começava a brilhar no céu atravessando a janela e chegando até a cama. Esticou uma das mãos e puxou o ombro de Stiles, fazendo o rapaz se ajoelhar com ele na cama, abraçando-o pela cintura, raspando os dentes em seus ombros.

Mais algumas estocadas e o alfa sentiu que estava prestes a gozar. Puxou Stiles ainda mais para junto de si e envolveu a ereção do rapaz com uma das mãos e passou a masturba-lo na mesma intensidade em que lhe penetrava.

Instantes depois, sentiu sua mão molhada com o gozo do rapaz, que jorrou forte, junto com um grito rouco que ele deu. Derek gozou em seguida, uivando alto, sentindo um tremor intenso chacoalhar seu corpo e sem sair de dentro de Stiles, caiu com ele na cama.

Ficaram abraçados, sentindo a respiração voltar ao normal, o coração bater devidamente. Derek não tirava o nariz da curva do pescoço do namorado e murmurou quando Stiles levou a mão para trás, para acariciar o alfa:

- Gosto do seu cheiro. Mas gosto mais ainda quando o seu suor mistura com o meu. Vou ter que fazer isso mais vezes, você sabe, né?

Stiles sorriu, se desvencilhando do contato com o corpo de Derek que gemeu em protesto, mas apenas virou-se de frente para ele, puxou as mãos do alfa para seu corpo de novo e as suas em volta dele e respondeu:

- Acho que isso não vai ser um problema. Posso fazer isso todo dia, sabe? É uma forma legal de melhorar meu condicionamento físico.

- Você quer que eu seja seu personal training, é isso? – ele buscou a curva do pescoço de novo, igual um filhote de cachorro farejando um lugar para se aconchegar. – Tem certeza que vai aguentar o ritmo do treinamento?

- Oras, me saí bem dessa vez, não acha?

- Acho. Você foi perfeito. Foi tudo perfeito, mas...

- Mas o que?

- Espera chegar a lua cheia.

Derek gargalhou com a expressão que, mesmo sem ver, ele sabia que Stiles havia feito. Deu um beijo apaixonado nele e o puxou para um abraço mais que apertado, sentindo que o sono começava a se aproximar.

- Você queria um momento especial. – Stiles sussurrou, a voz arrastada pelo torpor que invadia seu corpo. – Foi especial o bastante?

- Mais que especial. – ele respondeu, a voz baixa.

Derek não viu, mas sentiu Stiles sorrir, feliz, entre seus braços e se entregar ao sono, ressonando de leve. Olhou a camisa que caiu na lata de tinta e deu de ombros. No dia seguinte pensaria nisso, teria Stiles ao seu lado de manhã. E terminariam de pintar o quarto e arrumar as coisas. Os dois juntos. De preferência ao som de Beyonce.


	9. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

O som de pássaros cantando já era estranho para Stiles. O calor do sol, esquentando sua pele, também não era algo a que ele estava acostumado de manhã. O peso sobre seu corpo, menos ainda. Mas uma coisa era familiar naquilo tudo, o toque estridente do seu celular, berrando Jeremy a todo som.

Só quando conseguiu abrir os olhos é que reparou que o peso em seu corpo era o braço de Derek, ainda nu, dormindo ao seu lado na cama grande. E quando esticou o braço e alcançou o celular que estava no bolso da calça, é que um ligeiro pânico tomou conta de si.

No visor do aparelho o nome Papa Stilinski piscava sem parar. Stiles pigarreou e atendeu a ligação.

- E aí, pai?

- Você não dormiu em casa. – a voz do xerife era assustadoramente calma.

- Não, eu... Anh... Não dormi. Eu saí com o Danny e depois vim para o Derek e aí... Esqueci de avisar. Eu perdi a hora... Você disse que ia estar na delegacia...

- Sim, acabei de chegar. Entrei no seu quarto para ver se você estava bem.

- Eu estou bem, pai.

- Ótimo!

Stiles falava baixo para não acordar o alfa, mas começava a se preocupar com o tom de voz que o xerife usava.

- Pai, eu pisei na bola. Eu devia ter avisado e...

- Sem problema, Stiles. Você já fez 18 anos. É maior. Pode dormir na casa do seu namorado.

- Posso?

- Pode. E outra coisa que você pode, é trancar o seu armário.

- Trancar o meu... meu armário?

- É, eu fui guardar suas cobertas. Abri o seu armário.

O queixo de Stiles caiu. Só então ele se lembrou que as compras que havia feito com Danny e Scott estavam deixadas de qualquer jeito sobre a primeira prateleira do armário.

- Pai... – a voz dele era puro desespero.

- Eu só liguei mesmo para dizer a você que não vou almoçar em casa, filho. Estou indo a uma churrascaria.

- O quê?

- Oh, eu mereço! Meu coração é forte igual aço. Tenha um bom dia, Stiles!

E o rapaz não conseguiu evitar um sorriso e balançar a cabeça, pensando que era uma benção que seu pai não soubesse que Derek era um lobisomem. Era capaz dele comer um balde de frango frito se isso acontecesse.

Observou o alfa que ainda dormia, sem roupas, apenas o lençol cobrindo parte da coxa esquerda. Deu de ombros e voltou para a cama para se aninhar junto dele.

Bom, pessoal, a fic acabou! Espero que tenham gostado desta tanto quanto de Ciberlove I. E para quem ama uma Sterek: já tem fic nova no ar que é Sobre Meninos, Meninas e Lobos, uma UA bem bonitinha. Beijos pra todos!


End file.
